The Substitutes
by glo stars
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's train crashes on the way to the Capitol after they had been reaped as tributes for the 74th Hunger Games and they die. Snow needs two more tributes from somewhere, but district 12 is on the verge of rebellion and he can not push them further. Instead he takes two children from Victor Village, one of them Johanna Mason's daughter, Cate. (Finnick/OC, Cato/OC)
1. Chapter 1

" Why the hell do we even have a barn?", said Cate aloud as she pulled with all her might at the shaft of a sleek, black arrow that she had fired upwards and was now firmly lodged in a rotting roof-support beam of the disused barn in Victor Village. Cate was balanced precariously on her knees on a horizontal wooden beam that was near the ceiling of the barn- a long way from the ground. She flicked her long, black, silky hair out of her face in annoyance and and continued to tug at the arrow. Her question was answered as the barn's large door swung open a little and none other than Finnick Odair backed into the barn, lips attached to a short, tanned, blonde girl, both of them oblivious to Cate kneeling above them in the roof beams. Finnick was a victor in the Hunger Games a few years back, but also a world-wide heartthrob. His charming smile was on the front of many of the Capitol's newest and most popular magazines. Cate knew him very well- he was a like a brother to her, or perhaps a good friend and like a son to Cate's mum with the amount of time he spent at their house. Cate's mum was none other than Johanna Mason, a famously outstanding victor in the games: she was seemingly innocent at first before finally letting everyone know how deadly she could be. She wasn't cruel or mean, just feisty and strong. A glare from Johanna was enough to stop even the bravest of offenders in their tracks. Finnick had received such a glare once when he tried to flirt with Cate. He never did it again. At least not while Cate's mum was there.

Cate stopped pulling at the arrow and bit her lip at the awkward situation. If Cate didn't announce her presence now, she might see more than she really wanted to- the blonde girl's hands were already traveling up Finnick's shirt. Though she had seen some of the Capitol magazines where he was pretty much naked. But still, it's not as if she wanted to see this. But if she did announce her presence, Finnick would tease her about it forever. She inwardly grimaced. Finnick kissed the Blonde's neck and Cate decided to get out before she was scarred for life. She coughed. They didn't hear her. They tumbled into the straw kissing. Cate grabbed the arrow again and gave it a sharp, frantic tug, managing to pull it from where it was stuck and almost loosing her balance. She quickly fixed it too her bow and pulled it back, aiming at the metal feeding trough which was right next to the couple below her. The arrow met its target with a loud clang, making the girl scream and Finnick jump up in confusion, his expression priceless. Cate suppressed the urge to laugh. Finnick spotted her and an infectious pearly grin spread over his extremely handsome face. He was not embarrassed at the fact that his sexual advances with the blonde girl had been witnessed, he was gleeful that he would be able to tease Cate non- stop about her spying on them. That was Finnick all over. He was absolutely shameless. He helped the girl off the hay-strewn floor and straightened off his clothes. He looked back up at Cate, still grinning- a grin that told him that she would never let her forget her embarrassing interruption ( embarrassing for her).

" And what were you doing up there?", asked Finnick, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

' God, why does everything he does have to be so distracting?', thought Cate. She had known him ever since he had won the Games and yet the effect had never worn off. If anything, it had got worse.

" I-I...I was just-er", stuttered Cate, blushing.

" Just spying on us?", teased Finnick. He knew she wouldn't do that, but this was too good a chance to miss.

Cate blushed even further. ' Damn this pale skin', she thought.

" I was here before you", said Cate childishly, crossing her arms, the action almost causing her to fall. A look of terror flashed across Finnick's face as she almost fell, but he hid it quickly.

" Yeah, you were lying in wait", accused Finnick jokily.

" I don't want an insight into your intricate love life Finnick", Cate said.

The blonde spoke up- " Let's go Finnick".

But Finnick ignored her.

" At least I have a love life", said Finnick.

' Low', thought Cate. Finnick knew Cate was desirable to many boys in the neighborhood, but her fierce mother had scared many of them away. Anyway, Cate barely knew any boys as she was an only child and didn't attend school- she had private tutoring. Besides, she wasn't really the social type. So what he said was unfair.

" You don't have a love life either, you're just sexually active", retorted Cate. She instantly felt guilty. Not many knew it, but Finnick had never received the peace that had been promised to all of the victors after he won the Hunger Games. The corrupt government, namely President Snow, had forced Finnick into he degrading 'trade' of selling his body because he was so popular and probably the most handsome victor the world had ever seen. Rich citizens would pay millions for his body and that money went to President snow. Meanwhile although Finnick lived in a lapse of luxury, he never achieved true freedom. If he did not do what the government asked, Finnick's friends and family would suffer the consequence. Finnick's parents were not alive and he had no siblings. This meant that if he refused to do what Snow wanted, it was people like Cate, his good friends, that would get hurt. So basically he went into prostitution partly for Cate, amongst others. And that is why Cate's comment hit Finnick hard. ' Hell', thought Cate ' that blonde girl is one of Finnick's rich clients'.

Finnick's eyes narrowed dangerously and he flexed his muscles. It was times like these that Cate remembered that he was a victor in the Hunger Games with a six pack and 18 years behind him, while she was 16 and not a victor. Though she reckoned she'd be a match for him. Her mum had trained her to fight like anything and she was a fast runner, which was always useful. Her mum once said: "If things are going badly don't feel the need to stick around and deal with *it. Run". But now running was not an option.

" Ignore her Fin", advised the blonde girl, which was exactly what Finnick was doing to the blonde. Cate raised her eyebrows the girl's use of his nick name. She looked at the girl properly for the first time. She was short, blonde and tanned with lots of curves and a slightly exotic look about her. Her hair was flat and dull, and she wore tonnes of make-up. She could have been older than Finnick- not a girl but a woman, probably 20 or 21. She wore a strange purple dress and lots of jewellry. Definitely one of Finnick's clients.

Cate's eyes flicked back to Finnick, knowing that she'd crossed the line, but knowing that he was over reacting. He would usually brush any insults with a particularly good one aimed at her. Finnick advanced on Cate still flexing his muscles until he was almost directly beneath her. It was scary, but Cate knew Finnick couldn't climb, so she was safe. Anyway Finnick would never hurt her. She stuck her tongue out at him and swung her legs over the beam and swung them back and forth in mid-air as if to say ' you can't get me'. She was glad she was wearing skinny jeans, or she would have been full of splinters by now. To he relief Finnick's glare lessened and she could tell he was trying hard not to smile at the image of her sat up there, swinging her legs with her tongue out. She saw his lips twitched upwards before he turned away, trying to hide his smile.

" I'll catch you later", he said to Cate, the blonde following him out of the barn.

Cate sighed and retracted her tongue and stopped swinging her legs. Everything was silent. Cate was hot, dusty and sweaty and she decided to go home and have something to eat and cold shower.

She ran home, always taking the opportunity to increase her stamina. She didn't know why, but she always felt obliged to train. To be as good as her mum. To live up to expectations. To be strong. Her gray converses tapped on the pavement as she ran down her street, which was lined with modern, looming houses and was very quiet. She passed Finnick's house with a smile and jogged for 5 minutes until she reached her own house. She reached her house and stopped at the gates, rolling her eyes at her mum's decision to make them twice the size of everyone else's. She tapped in the password and the gates swung open, closing automatically behind her- another one of her mum's ideas. She bounded up the steps to the front door and rung the bell. She waited for a while, picking at some moss in the grout with the edge of her shoe. No one answered. Cate growled in frustration. She heard someone walking down the street. It was Gloss, a District 1 victor who lived next door. He and her mum, Johanna had become fairly good friends and Gloss had no problem with Cate. Just as well: he was a vicious knife thrower, covered in muscles and a good deal bigger than Cate, despite her being quite tall for her age.

" She not letting you in?", asked Gloss.

" Nope", said Cate.

" What you gonna do about it?"

Cate laughed at that. Instead of offering to help or wishing her luck, he asked her what she was going to do about it. Typical district 1 there.

" Watch me", said Cate praying that she didn't fail. She leapt onto the outer sill of the ground floor dining room window. From there she climbed a wooden trellis on the face of the house, which thankfully stayed attached to the wall. She climbed up it as far as it went, before stretching her foot to the side and clambering onto the white marble roof of the porch. Gloss watched her with interest. Immediately above the porch was a window with a large outside sill. It was ajar. Cate walked up to the wall and stood on her tiptoes and crossed her arms, which she rested on the sill of the window, before putting all her bodyweight on her arms and hauling herself up, glad she had a few muscles, uncrossing her arms as her upper body made it onto the sill and pulling her knees onto the sill. She carefully stood up, snaked her hand through the open window and pushing towards her on the glass inside to open the window fully. She turned round and made a bow to Gloss before stepping through it and closing it behind her.

**Hope you enjoyed it , please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

A cold shower had been just what she needed after the hours she spent training with various weapons in the hot, dusty barn of Victor Village. Well, she _had _been training, before bloody Prince Charming, more often known as Finnick Odair, came barging into her training space with one of his clients. Luckily she had completed most of her training probably before he had even got out of bed, so his interruption did little damage to her training routine. She liked to get up early to do her training- she felt fresher in the morning.

Cate walked round her room in her towel, still wet from the shower, picking up her dusty skinny jeans and depositing them in the laundry pile of her en suit bathroom. She did the same with her checked shirt, careful not to let her towel slip: her house was modern and unfortunately this meant that there was lots of glass. One whole side of her room was glass and despite the net curtains, she was not about to walk round naked- it was perfectly possible that someone would see her from the street. Cate walked over to her large, cream, wooden wardrobe, and opened it. Inside the wardrobe, all her clothes were on identical hangers and in a strict colour scheme. Her dresses, less used, hung down the far end of her wardrobe. The tops hung in their own section and her trousers, skirts and shorts were in fitted drawers. She reached for a pair of skin-coloured, short, lacy shorts. She also took out a cream, chiffon blouse, with gold buttons and underwear. Once she had put all this on, she walked over to her huge full-size mirror, tucking her top into her shorts and looking at her reflection. She was fairly tall for her age-not too tall, with almost unusually long legs that earned envious glances from a few girls. She had a thin waist and prominent hips and a dancer's posture. She was a dancer, before she lost her patience with her dance teacher and stormed out. Her mum didn't mind. In fact Johanna Mason thought ballet was useless and didn't refrain from saying so. Johanna was very down to earth, radical mum and therefore you can imagine her attitude towards ballet. She had a similar attitude to love films, friendship bracelets and Father Christmas. Oh yes, Johanna had crushed the magic of Christmas out of Cate when she was very small- there was none of that half-eaten mince pie, soot by the chimney mystery at their house. Cate didn't mind. Father Christmas didn't exist, so why pretend? Instead they usually enjoyed a nice meal with some good friends and swapped presents.

Cate had a pale face, with high cheekbones, a couple of light freckles and dainty noise. Her facial features were all delicate, but her strong jaw and her sharp eyebrows reflected Johanna. She had a prominent collar bone and delicate hands and wrists. She had muscles in her arms which weren't that visible, the muscles in her legs more apparent. She grabbed a brush and quickly plaited her long, black, damp hair out off her face across the crown of her head. The gaze of her large, green eyes shifted from her reflection to the calendar that hung on the wall. She looked at today's date. With a jolt, she realised that today was the day of the reaping. It may seem funny that she would forget such a widely feared event, but she need never fear it. She was a victor's daughter, which meant that she lived in Victor Village. There weren't reapings in Victor Village. Reapings occurred only in districts 1-12. Every time the reapings came round, Cate would feel several things: lucky, relieved; angry at President Snow, who organised the Hunger Games; and sad for the tributes who were torn from their families. Especially the younger kids from the lower districts. Cate had watched the last two games so far and had cried in both, while her mother fumed about the unfairness of it all. Her mum let her watch the games since she was 14 and Finnick had always settled down at their house and watched it with them. He didn't want to watch it alone in his house. Cate wondered if he was coming over this time. She bounded out of her room and down the stairs, jumping the last few. She found her mum in the kitchen, sat on the edge of the table and nibbling a sandwich.

" You know it's-", started Cate.

" The reapings, yes I know", said Johanna moodily.

" Is Finnick coming over this evening?", asked Cate.

" Yep. He's having tea here."

" You aren't joining us then?", asked Cate, gesturing to the sandwich that her mum had almost finished.

" No- I was really hungry, so I made a quick sandwich. But I'll make both of you dinner", said Johanna casually.

Cate nodded, though she was not looking forward to Finnick's teasing about the incident that morning, where she saw more than she would have liked.

" By the way, can you not lock me out of the house when I go out in the morning?", said Cate, annoyance tinging her voice at her mum's cool attitude.

" Oh, I didn't know you were out", mumbled Johanna, finishing the sandwich and dusting off her hands.

Cate rolled her eyes and strode into the living room. Her mum didn't bother to ask her where she had gone or even how she had got back in. So irresponsible. Cate sometimes wondered if her birth had been an accident. But she knew her mum loved her, even though she didn't know her dad.

After a few hours of doing some much needed revision for the tutor lessons she had at home, Cate scraped her chair away from her work desk. She hated revision. She flopped down onto the black leather couch and stretched her long legs over it, lying back and sinking into it, staring at the white ceiling. She turned her head sideways to look at the blank screen of their huge plasma screen TV. ' I will watch 23 people die on there', she thought darkly. Little did she know that she would be doing more than watching.

It was 5 o'clock when Finnick Odair rang the bell of the Mason's household and Cate was fast asleep on the sofa. Johanna put down the book she had been reading and pulled back the net curtain of the kitchen window and smiled. She went to the door, stopping to fix the mat in the hallway. She opened the door with a rare smile and greeted Finnick.

" Hey Finnick", said Johanna, " Cate's actually asleep on the sofa. You can go wake her up. I'm just cooking tea."

" Okay", said Finnick, smiling. He loved waking Cate up. She always got so annoyed- it was always a laugh. Plus now he could tease her about what happened that morning.

" You're already plotting how you're going to wake her up, aren't you?", laughed Johanna, letting him in.

" You know me too well", said Finnick with a dazzling grin. However Johanna wasn't affected by his looks. Anyway, she was more than 10 years older than him. She went to the kitchen to prepare the meal, even though they could have probably afforded a cook.

Finnick strolled into the living room, his smile widening as he saw Cate's peaceful, sleeping form. She was curled up on the sofa, breathing softly, her hair splayed out on the sofa. Not for the first time, Finnick compared her to a fairy: delicate features, pale skin and rosy cheeks; chiselled cheekbones; a small nose; long lashes and a tiny waist. Finnick wouldn't call her sexy, because she just wasn't. She didn't have that kind of personality. She didn't have big boobs and she didn't cake herself in makeup. Though Finnick was sure she could be sexy if she wanted to. She was sweet, though sometimes fiery and very pretty. The funny thing is, she never realised how she affected people. If group of guys at a party were to full on stare at her she would be totally oblivious. However she rarely went to parties or social gatherings, much to Finnick's distaste- she needed to get out there!The guys never had a chance.

Finnick sat on the edge of the sofa, thinking of a particularly good way to wake her up. After a minute, he smiled and knelt in of her. He very gently slid his hands underneath her, trying not to stare at her legs- okay maybe they were a bit sexy-and picked her up, bridal style. She didn't stir at all, deep in sleep. He carried her into the hall, hoping that Johanna didn't see him man-handling her daughter. He tiptoed up the stairs to her bedroom, easing the door open with his foot, and laid her gently onto her bed, he put a bed cover over her and held his breath as she gripped the cover and pulled it up to her cheek in her sleep. He relaxed as her steady breathing continued and smirked. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Still smirking, he climbed into the bed beside Cate, desperately hoping she didn't wake up- after all, he didn't want her to die of shock at the sight of his gorgeous six pack. He shifted closer to Cate and held her gently to his chest. His hands slipped under the covers, and he fished his smart phone out of his tight trouser pocket. Could he really pull this off? He flicked through the apps on his shiny black phone until he reached the camera, still holding Cate close. To his delight, she placed one hand on his chest as if it was the natural thing to do and snuggled closer to him. He knew she had never slept with a boy before- she would be absolutely mortified if she woke up now. Finnick held out the phone in front of him and Cate and took a few silent photos of them- her snuggled up with him. She would be furious. And he would die of laughter. He flicked through the photos, almost laughing aloud. He slipped out of bed and quickly got to work. He left the bedroom quietly and went downstairs to the living room. He went to Cate's work desk and opened the laptop. Soon the pictures of him and Cate were on the computer. He changed the desktop background to the picture of them in bed. Then, he went to Cate's Facebook account and logged in. He knew the password- he knew most of her secrets. Why she had trusted him, he would never know. She should have expected something like this to happen. Soon a perfect photo of Cate snuggled against his chest was her profile picture and the likes were pouring in. Finnick was a celebrity and thousands of people liked and commented on the photo. Even people who had never met him or Cate. Finnick had his own special Facebook page, being famous, and he was surprised to find that the photo of him and Cate had almost as many likes as the ones on his own page. And it had only been up for a few minutes. He decided to read some of the comments:

' Cute couple ;) '

' OMG! Finnick Odair? Are you with FINNICK ODAIR?'

' Cate, wtf?'

'HOW?'

'Are you together?!'

'Soooo fit xxx '

' You are so cute together.'

' Finnick Odair is a GOD'

' Cate you r fit xxx'

'Is this a fake?'

' Cate you're so pretty and Finnick is GEORGOUS as always, lucky bitch.'

' OMG, you're with Odair?'

Finnick laughed aloud and shut down the laptop, leaving the surprise for Cate when she looks at her phone.

" What you laughing at, Odair?", asked Johanna, coming into the living room with her hands full of shiny cutlery and starting to set the smaller dining table for dinner- there was a separate dining room with a bigger one, but it was only the three of them at dinner time.

" Oh, nothing, just glad to be alive", said Finnick using one the phrases he always used after winning the Hunger Games a few years back.

Johanna let out a snort at the phrase. " Aren't we all?", she said, referring to the whole of Victor's Village.

Finnick wondered when Cate would wake up and check her phone. His question was answered when he heard a loud scream from upstairs.

" FINNICK ODAIR!YOU ABSOLUTE ****! I'm going to kill you. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

' I think she's seen the picture', thought Finnick, running his hand through his sleek, bronze hair, actually slightly frightened.

A/N Please comment. I love to hear feedback and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hope you enjoy it- took a while to write it but it's good! **( starts with recap of the end of last chapter)

" FINNICK ODAIR!YOU ABSOLUTE ****! I'm going to kill you. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

' I think she's seen the picture', thought Finnick, running his hand through his sleek, bronze hair, actually slightly frightened.

" What picture?", asked Johanna casually, unperturbed by her daughter's shouting.

" Oh just a picture I put on Facebook", muttered Finnick distractedly.

" Facebook?"

" Yeah, it's a um, social networking site", said Finnick, looking desperately for a place to hide before Cate came down stairs to fulfill her promise and kill him. The curtains were too short. The sofa was too low to crawl under. He heard Cate's bedroom door bang open and heard her feet on the stairs.

Johanna looked up from the table she was setting. " You need somewhere to hide?", she asked, knowing her daughter's temper. A temper which she had inherited from her. It rarely appeared, but when it did...

Finnick grinned, but it came out as more of a grimace. " Please", he said.

She walked over to a dark wooden chest, about the same size as a coffin. He'd probably need one if Cate got to him. She opened the lid and rested it against the wall in its hinges. She pulled out some bed sheets and an old feather duvet, stepping back to allow Finnick to climb in. She closed the lid and Finnick was in darkness. The chest was made of thick wood which smelt like pine. Finnick heard Cate walk into the room. He froze, but couldn't help smiling. It was like the times when he used to play hide and seek with his childhood friend, Lee, in the woods in District 4. That was before Lee was picked for the Hunger Games and came second. In the Hunger Games second wasn't good enough. Finnick heard Cate's voice through the wood.

" Mum where's Finnick?"

Johanna paused. She couldn't really say he'd gone home. " I don't know."

" I bet you know exactly where he is", said Cate, fuming.

Johanna didn't reply.

" He must be somewhere in here", said Cate. Finnick heard her walking round the room, pulling back the curtains and looking under the sofa. Johannah and Finnick both knew that she would find him eventually.

" If I tell you where he is, you have to promise not to hurt him", said Johanna sternly.

" No don't tell me. Then I'll be able to hurt him when I find him", said Cate.

Johanna let out a short bark of laughter. " Cate, one picture is not the end of the world".

About 20 minutes later Cate found Finnick. He was actually asleep in the wooden chest and he looked so adorable that all Cate's anger faded and a smile appeared on her petite features. He was breathing deeply and his face looked relaxed as it always did. Is bronze hair was all mussed up, but it just looked sexy. Shame girls couldn't pull that off. His hands were clasped round his body in a protective manner, which showed off his muscles, even in his sleep. The only thing that Cate missed was his sea-green eyes, which were shut, obviously. She almost jumped as they flickered open. He seemed to calculate how angry she was before deeming it safe enough to let a cheeky grin spread across his face. " Like what you see?", he asked her impertinently.

" No. I. Don't", growled Cate. " How dare you put that picture up?", said Cate.

" I thought it was cute."

Cate raised her hand to give him a slap in the face, but Finnick caught her slim wrist.

Johanna walked into the room, carrying two plates of food. " Dinner's ready", she said, " the reaping starts in 20 minutes so I would get eating if you want to watch it". Her eyes skimmed over Finnick and Cate before she left the room.

Somehow, Cate and Finnick had managed to eat dinner without killing each other and Johanna, Cate and Finnick were sat infront of the TV, waiting for the reaping to begin. Cate was sat close to Finnick and they were joking about each advert that appeared. Johanna rolled her eyes. Cate could never be truly angry with Finnick. Finnick was too funny, handsome and sweet. The screen flicked to the next advert, an advert for perfume from district 1. It involved a scantily clad woman dancing sexily. Cate averted her eyes, while Finnick watched her discomfort with obvious amusement- she was so innocent.

" Why do they have to have naked women on a perfume advert?", said Cate in annoyance. " What do they expect the girls watching to do? It's so awkward". Cate immediately felt stupid: two people sat next to her. Finnick Odair, who was totally shameless and Johanna Mason who didn't give a shit about the adverts.

Finnick smirked his sexy smirk. " It's meant to catch your attention. I'm sure you'd notice if I started dancing around naked".

" I'm sure we would, Finnick", laughed Johanna, while Cate blushed and tried to block out the mental images invading her of Finnick naked.

The adverts continued and Cate found herself wondering about who the tributes would be- they were never anyone she knew because she had been born in Victor Village. She leaned back against Finnick's shoulder, looking sideways at the TV and he played with the ends of her hair.

" Your hair's so long now. I remember when it was at your shoulders", said Finnick, yawning.

" Your hair's turned bronze, it used to be dark brown", said Cate, fidgeting a bit.

The Capitol's anthem played and Cate sat up properly, facing the TV. Images of the Capitol flicked onto the screen and the Capitol's emblem showed up. President Snow, the tyrannical dictator, opened the 74th Hunger Games with his annual speech about the history of the Hunger Games and why they were necessary- to remind everyone that rebellion was out of order. The speech was punctuated with several choice swear words from Johanna as she expressed her feelings and ended with the hateful phrase that everyone dreaded:

" May the odds be ever in your favour", said Snow, his fake smile fading from the screen as the TV presenter took over.

" F*** you, Snow", said Johanna to the TV.

The presenter's mechanical voice briefly introduced the districts and their previous victors. Finnick's handsome face popped up under district 3 victors. Cate could imagine sighs from all the girls watching. In a weird way, people enjoyed watching the reapings on TV, because those watching knew they couldn't be picked that year any more. Johanna's scowling face popped up when it got to district 7.

" You look radiant, mum", teased Cate.

" What do you expect- that picture was taken when I had just been picked", said Johanna moodily.

The reapings began with district 1 as always- the most privileged came first in everything. Your district number said everything. If your number was 12, that was basically a label to say: we are the weak, poor, starving workers. That's why Cate was so lucky: her district number (7 because that was Johnanna's) didn't matter because all victors and their children lived in one village, no matter which district. Although there were significantly more victors from 1, 2 and 3: the stronger male and female from district 1 and 2 were almost always a volunteers. Someone that had been trained specifically for the games would step forward. And that's why the other districts didn't have a chance most of the time. District 3s were less eager to participate, but still had volunteers and amateur training areas. District 2 was well know for it's success in the games: people from 2 didn't live in luxury, like 1, but had amazing training facilities. 2 were the best because the weren't quite content, but had all the training, unlike 1 who already had what they needed. 2 were a bit more down to earth than 1 and so had the highest success rate in the Hunger Games. 1 and 2, perhaps 3 if they were skilled, were known as the career tributes. Everyone feared the careers. They got the best weapons, the most sponsors, the best food and the highest success rate.

The male volunteer from 1 strode out of the excited crowd with a smirk. He somehow pulled of the appearance of being lanky and strong at the same time. He was very plain-looking with nothing very handsome about him, but he looked a bit dangerous. He had small, cold, green eyes and thin lips, an oval face with a small jaw line and light brown hair. He was tall and extremely arrogant.

" He's a spear-thrower", said Johanna.

" Yeah, you can tell because he has muscles in his arms and nowhere else", said Finnick.

" I wonder how good he is", said Cate.

" He looks pretty dangerous to me", said Johanna.

" Yeah", Cate agreed.

The female volunteer was a girl named Glimmer. She flounced onto the stage, all curves and smiles. She was blonde and lush and sexy with full lips, a heart-shaped face and blue, almond-shaped eyes. Her smile was extremely fake and she looked more than slightly bitchy.

" We all know what her angle will be", said Finnick.

"Angle?", asked Cate, confused.

" Yeah. Your angle is like your style. For example, my angle was sexy- I'm not gonna lie- the crowd loved it", said Finnick.

" So you think she'll go for sexy as her angle as well?", said Cate.

" Well, yeah. Look at her", said Finnick, gesturing to Glimmer, who wore a short, skin-coloured dress that was too tight to be comfortable.

Then there was district 2. As soon as Cate saw the district 2 male, she whistled.

" He's hot", said Cate, " very hot".

The boy, Cato, was 17 and his looks were a match for Finnick, and that is saying something. Cato was going to be popular with the capitol. He was gorgeous. He had flawless, slightly tanned, skin and blonde hair, gelled up slightly, stylishly at the front. He was big and muscular. His muscled were huge- not big enough to be gross, but bigger than Finnick's and big for a 17 year old. He would be extremely strong and had a good chance of winning. He had a pronounced jaw line and cheek bones and a sexy smirk. He had dreamy blue eyes and possessed a confident, amused, arrogant air.

" Hotter than me?", gasped Finnick in mock anguish.

Cate actually found herself comparing them. Who was hotter? She couldn't really say.

" Definitely", said Cate, just to annoy him.

Johanna laughed " So we've finally found someone hotter than you, Finnick. How do you feel?"

" I refuse to see how he's hotter than me. At most he's as hot as me. But hott_er_? No way!", said Finnick lightly.

" Okay, you're about the same", said Cate, watching has Cato walked confidently onto the stage in front of the applauding district 2.

Cato shook hands with the girl tribute volunteer from his district, nodding at her respectfully. Her name was Clove. And the best way to describe her was 'vicious'. She could have been pretty if her smile was genuine and her eyes weren't cold and calculating. She had black hair in a tight bun. She was comically small compared to Cato, but something in her small, dark eyes told you that you'd be dead if you laughed. She had harsh eyebrows and a pale, thin face with a few freckles.

" Wouldn't want to be in the arena with either of those", said Johanna, gesturing to Cato and Clove, " the girl looks just as dangerous as the boy, if not more."

The other districts slipped by, the audience's clapping weakening with each district. There was a hardly any applause in 10 and none in 11. A little, dark-skinned, wide-eyed girl was picked from 11, her family weeping. She was called Rue and was only 12. Neither Finnick, Johanna or Cate bothered to comment on the unfairness of it. Everything was unfair, the whole system was unfair. Thresh, the district 11 male, was huge: definitely bigger than all the tributes so far. Cate was glad that Rue had such an amazing district partner. He seemed to be a decent kind of person and he gave Rue a reassuring smile.

Cate went to the kitchen to get a drink while the reaping in 12 was shown. When she came back it was over and Johanna had turned off the TV.

" What were 12 like?", asked Cate, sitting down on the sofa by Finnick again.

" The girl from 12 volunteered for her little sister and they all held up their hands in a respect sign", said Johanna " Ha, I bet President Snow will be pissed about that", she added.

" Really? Wow. She must love her sister a lot", said Cate.

" Yeah, none of the boy's family volunteered for him and it looked like he had several older brothers", said Finnick.

" That's the way it goes", said Johanna, " some families just give their child up for lost and some try and fight or volunteer for them."

" How old were they?", asked Cate.

" Oh, about your age, 16", said Johanna.

" You'll see them in their interviews on TV the day after tomorrow", said Finnick.

" Neither of you are mentoring this year, are you?", asked Cate. Mentors were chosen from the Victors and they had to teach their assigned tributes how to survive in the Hunger Games. Though it wasn't really something to be taught. If you happened to eat the wrong berry, then you might die on the spot.

" Nope", said Finnick " someone else is mentoring my district this year, and I don't think they trust Johanna to mentor any of the tributes".

Johanna snorted.

Finnick yawned. " I'll probably go home and get to bed", said Finnick.

" You can stay in the spare bed here if you want and I'll cook breakfast in the morning", offered Johanna thoughtfully.

" That would be great", said Finnick.

" Sorted", said Johanna, getting up from the sofa.

**Don't forget to review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Longest chapter yet! I've been getting quite a few follows, which is always good, but reviews are what I really need. Tell me what you think, what you liked and maybe even what you want to happen. Enjoy, and more importantly, review :)**

Cate was shaken roughly awake by Finnick at 8 o'clock in the morning.

" What are you doing?", mumbled Cate sleepily.

" Cate there's just been an announcement that the tributes from 12 have died in a train crash and now Snow's going to pick two tributes between and including ages 12-18 from Victor's Village!", Finnick blurted out, fear and hysteria clouding his normally relaxed features.

" What?", was all Cate could manage. She hadn't understood a word.

Finnick growled and pulled her out of bed. " Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!", he shouted, shaking her harshly. Cate had never seen Finnick so agitated.

" I'm awake!", she shouted, pushing him away from her.

He breathed deeply and his features softened until Cate thought he was about to cry. Fear clutched at Cate's stomach.

" What is it?", asked Cate, scared of the reply.

" There's been an announcement", said Finnick, sitting on the bed and twisting the covers with his fingers as though it was some kind of rope.

He took a shaky breath. " Katniss and Peter, the tributes from 12, have died in a train crash on the way to the Capitol after their reaping."

Cate covered her mouth with a hand and gasped. "How is that possible- the Capitol trains are faultless?", she asked.

" I don't know", said Finnick slowly, " but what I do know is this: President Snow is scared that if he picks two more tributes from 12 there will be an uprising in the district. So instead he said that there's going to be a reaping in Victor Village. Everyone of ages 12-18 have to be in the village square by 9 o'clock, or the peacekeepers will take them by force."

" Oh my god", said Cate, her hand still covering her mouth. She was in complete shock. What if her name was reaped? What if Finnick's name was reaped? He was still 18, and even though he was a victor, his name might be picked again. This was never supposed to happen. Victors and their children were meant to be free!

"They've put up scaffolding and cameras in the square already. It's going to be exactly like it was in all the districts. Two bowls. One for girls and one for the boys", said Finnick. " The only difference is, it's going to be worse, _much _worse. Less than half the victors actually have children or grandchildren, so that means each child has a big chance that they will be picked. Hell, there will only be about 40 girls and 40 boys. Also, the tributes will be victors children or victors or victors grandchildren, which means the Careers will want to kill them first in the arena. In the arena they will be picked on because they are _substitutes_ for the district 12 tributes who died", he said.

Cate took a moment to absorb it all. " Mum knows?", she asked.

Finnick nodded.

" What did she say?", asked Cate.

" She was mad. Absolutely mad", said Finnick darkly, " And she said...", he trailed off, shaking his head.

" What did she say? Tell me", said Cate desperately.

" She said that President Snow will make sure that you are picked because he hates her. He hates your mum because she is so rebellious. He is concerned that she will start some kind of rebellion. She's said bad things against him in public. So your mum thinks that you're going to be picked as a punishment and a warning about her behaviour. She said that if you're picked it will have been all her fault. And then she- she cried", said Finnick quietly.

Cate's hands were shaking. Her mum never cried. Never ever. She must really think that Cate was going to be picked. Cate's breathing quickened. She found herself thinking about her strengths and weaknesses and whether she could survive in the games. She had already accepted that she was going to be picked. Her name was probably on every single one of the pieces of paper in the glass reaping bowl.

" Cate, you should be fine. What your mum thinks is not final. She doesn't know what Snow has planned. It's perfectly possible that it is just random and that some other girl's name will be pulled out", Finnick reassured.

" No. My mum's right. Snow would want to hurt her and this is the perfect opportunity- sending me into the Hunger Games. He hates Johanna Mason, so why not send her daughter, Cate Mason, into the games? Yes that's what he'll do. Anyway, what if you get picked? We should be worrying about that- you have already done the games once. What if you have to do it again?", Cate gushed, more to herself than to Finnick.

" I don't know. I really don't know. But I don't think Snow would want me to get picked for the games", said Finnick.

"Why not? Because you're too handsome?" sneered Cate, anger at everyone and everything building inside her.

Finnick shot her a look. " No, because I'm the Capitols whore, and the money I earn goes to him. I earn a lot, so he wouldn't want me to die", said Finnick bluntly.

Tears leaked down Cate's cheeks. " Finnick", she choked and hugged him tight. He held her for a while.

" It'll be alright", said Finncik.

" It's won't. I'm going to be picked", whispered Cate.

" Even if you do get picked, which we hope not, you train almost every day, right? Who's to say you can't win this thing?", said Finnick truthfully. She could win. If she played the game right she could win. But first he had to pray that she wouldn't get picked at all.

Cate nodded reluctantly.

Finnick looked at his watch. " We have 45 minutes before the reaping starts. I'm going to find Johanna, calm her down and then get ready. Then I'll come and get you."

Cate nodded and wiped away a tear. Finnick kissed her forehead swiftly and then left. She collapsed on the bed and shook with sobs.

After a few minutes of breakdown, Cate stood up from the bed. She was still in her nightie. She opened her wardrobe and thought back to what the other tributes had worn for their reapings. Seeing as she would probably be picked, she needed to wear the right things. She wondered what the other children from Victor Village would be wearing. They all had plenty of money so they could dress up really nicely. But then again they might just come in jeans and a T-shirt: after all why should they dress up? Cate reached for a pair of jet black leggings. She put them on and then put on some white ankle socks. She decided to wear the cream-coloured, chiffon blouse with gold buttons which she wore the day before. She slipped on a silver charm anklet and brushed her hair. She tied it back tight in a high ponytail, before pulling out some strands at the front and puffing it up a bit. She put on modest make-up- focusing on her looks calmed her down a bit. She was so glad that she had trained with weapons in the barn. It was as if she knew something like this would happen in the back of her mind. She was prepared. But she didn't feel prepared. She sat on the end of the bed waiting for Finnick and she felt as if she was about to go to a public hanging.

When Finnick walked into the room he refrained from complementing her on her looks. Cate didn't need that right now. She got up from her bed and followed him downstairs. She saw her mum and hugged her tightly.

" Are you coming?", Cate asked her mum.

"Of course", said Johanna.

" Let's go", said Finnick, running his hand through his hair worriedly.

When they reached the square it was already full of people. There was a stage set up and to the side of that a huge plasma screen. The world 'live' was painted above the screen. All the districts, the Capitol and Snow were watching them now, _live._ Cate felt her stomach turn. There were cameras everywhere and peacekeepers everywhere. Far more peacekeepers than there were at the districts' reapings. It was obvious that President Snow was scared that all the victors would start fighting. He should have been worried- Victor Village housed strong survivors who had already suffered the games. In a way, picking two tributes from Victor Village to replace the dead Katniss and Peeta was just as dangerous as picking two more from district 12. Dangerous because rebellion could break out in either.

Johanna nodded at a few of her friends and acquaintances. A good friend of hers, Haymitch Abernathy, had died when the district 12 train had crashed on the way to the Capitol yesterday, after the reapings. She hugged Cate once more before Cate and Finnick had to go and find their sections. Victors Wiress and Beetee gave Finnick and Cate a sad smile. Gloss patted Cate's back and Cashmere reassured both of them. An old lady named Maggs hobbled up to Finnick and he enveloped her in a warm hug. Then Finnick walked with Cate down the dusty path that divided the girls and the boys until they reached the sixteen year-old girls section. Most of the girls, despite the situation, were staring at Finnick and the boys were looking at Cate. Cate heard as a few whispers and giggles. Finnick gave Cate a huge hug and Cate felt the cameras focus on them, even though the reaping hadn't started yet. Finnick was famous and she was hugging him, but to her he was just Finnick. Someone that she trusted, someone that she cared about.

Finnick took her hand. Almost everyone was watching them now. " Cate. You'll be fine. I can't promise you that you won't be picked, but in the end you'll be fine", he said softly, looking into her eyes.

" We'll both be fine", said Cate, squeezing his hand, before letting go to turn away. She was Johanna Mason's daughter. She couldn't afford to cry in front of everyone.

The 16 year old girls section was small-there were only 10 of them. Cate knew none of them. She just stood there letting them stare at her, probably wondering if she was with Finnick and what it was like to be Johanna Mason's daughter. Cate recognised Saphire's daughter, Bella, from the TV. Saphire had won the hunger games 5 years ago. Bella was a model in the Capitol- an job which Cate had been offered a few times, but had hastily declined. She also recognised Cashmere's daughter, Silver, who was very small for her age, but also pretty, though a bit chubby. Cate felt awkward and looked over to the 18 year old boy section where Finnick was. Not surprisingly, Finnick was chatting with a group of friends, totally relaxed. Cate felt a burst of annoyance at his behaviour, although what he said earlier was true: President Snow wouldn't pick him for the games, so he had no need to be worried. One of Finnick's friends looked over at Cate and nudged Finnick. They were talking about her, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

What they were saying was this:

" Hey, Finnick, is she with you?", said one guy, referring to Cate.

" Nah", said Finnick, " she's like my sister. I've never really thought about her as anything else".

" She's quite fit, though isn't she. I mean, those legs...?", said another.

" I suppose she is, yeah.", said Finnick. The guys he was talking to had never been in the games like he had: they were children of victors. That's why they weren't scared of the reaping- their attitudes were- ' our parents have won it, so we can too'. They had no idea.

Cate growled in annoyance- she hated when she couldn't hear what people were saying. The timid girl that stood next to her moved away from her a bit.

Then a ridiculous Capitol woman strutted onto the stage. Her get up actually made a few people snicker, especially the 18 year-old boys section. She looked offended for a moment, but when she reached the microphone a fake smile spread over her doughy face. Her make-up made her look weird and fake: she wore bright blue eye shadow up to her eyebrows and a tightly-curled, bright purple wig with green flowers attached to it. She had an oval face and nice features apart from her nose, which was too big. The make-up made her look a bit ill. She was wearing a metallic purple dress that clashed with her wig and was long sleeved and fluffy, even though it was a hot day. " Welcome everyone", she said in a sing song voice " to the final reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. Victor's Village has the privilege of supporting the games this year by offering up two substitutes, a girl and a boy, who can replace district 12's Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen who sadly died in a tragic train accident only yesterday". The woman sniffed and called for " A moment of silence to commemorate the unfortunate tributes".

The woman walked over to a table with two glass bowls on it. " Ladies first", she said cheerfully. The cameras zoomed in, to show the woman's purple-nailed hands hovering indecisively over the bowl of small, white envelopes. Cate shifted and her breathing quickened. She reckoned all of those envelopes had her name inside. The hand dived into the bowl and picked out an envelope. She opened it painfully slowly and unravelled the piece of paper with the name written on it.

" Cate Mason"

Cate heard her mum scream and turned around to see her struggling against 5 peacekeepers. She glanced over to Finnick. His brow was creased in anguish and it was if had had frozen. Somehow she found herself on the stage, standing beside the woman. She felt strangely calm. She looked at the audience and Johanna was gone: she had been taken off screen by the peacekeepers. She could tell that Finnick was debating whether to try and fight the peacekeepers like Johanna, but decided there were too many. Cashmere smiled at her in a 'you can do it' way. That was district 1 attitude. In fact, many of the older children's parents were district 1 and 2s, which meant that they weren't too concerned if they were picked- they had a big chance of winning. But surely so did Cate? She was 16- not too young- and trained almost every day. Not to mention her mum was Johanna Mason. Cate flashed Cashmere a small smile back.

" And now for the boys", said the Capitol woman.

Cate prayed that it wouldn't be Finnick. It wasn't.

" Tyler Deep"

No-one moved.

The woman coughed and repeated his name in her annoying voice. A sandy-haired boy staggered out of the 16 year old section. He looked delicate and had almost feminine facial features. He had a strange spring in his step, like he couldn't wait to be on stage, but his face suggested otherwise: he looked like he was going to piss himself. As he made his way into the stage Cate made out a bit of muscle, but probably not a lot more than she had. He had a heart -shaped face and a few freckles. He had large blue eyes and a wide mouth. He was fairly handsome. But Cate knew at once that he was gay. He shook hands with her quickly and they stood together for a moment.

All Finnick was thinking as he saw them stood together was: 'He can't protect her. He's too weak. Why didn't I volunteer? It's not too late to volunteer.'

" I volunteer", said Finnick loudly. Cate gasped and the crowd took a while to calm down.

" Well, this is a twist in events", chirped the Capitol lady as the camera zoomed in on the famous Finnick Odair.

Relief flooded Tyler Deep's face and he stood there for a moment because he couldn't believe he was free. As Finnick made his way onto stage, surrounded by peacekeepers, Tyler was still standing there. Finnick stood next to Cate, who said nothing- she was in shock.

As Tyler Deep began to walk off stage, a man in as suit with a walkitalki hurried onto to stage and whispered something in the Capitol lady's ear. He hurried off stage again.

" Another twist in events", said the woman, glancing at Finnick with a look of worry and apprehension over how he was going to react to what she was about to say.

" The rules state", said the woman slowly " that no previous victor can take part in the games again because it would be unfair for the other tributes."

Finnick's brow darkened at the news.

" Therefore", she continued, " Finnick Odair is not allowed to take the place of Tyler Deep. Tyler Deep must compete in the games".

"What?", growled Finnick, refusing to leave the stage. He wanted, needed to protect Cate. He needed to be her district partner so he could make sure she survived.

Tyler Deep was escorted back on stage again, looking slightly dizzy.

" But", the woman continued hurriedly ,as the peacekeepers started to drag Finnick off the stage, " President Snow has kindly offered the post of mentor to Finnick Odair. This means he would mentor both tributes while they prepare for the games".

" I accept", said Finnick, shaking off the peacekeeper and again standing next to Cate.

Several feelings assaulted Cate. She felt happy that Finnick wasn't going into the games; disappointed that Finnick wasn't coming with her into the arena with her; and then she felt selfish for wishing that Finnick could come into the Games with her- he'd already been through it once.

The Capitol woman droned on for a bit more and then finally she lead Finnick, Cate and Tyler off stage into a dark-green sweltering tent, with only one entrance, guarded by peacekeepers. As soon as the were in there, Cate expected the woman to drop her fake smile, but she continued to wear it. ' I suppose she's fake all the way through', thought Cate, wondering if all the Capitol people were like her.

" My name's Caprice", she said, not waiting for a reply " and I'm from the Capitol. We're running a _teensy_ bit late, so we'll have to be quick. The tent's split in two- one half for Tyler and the other for Cate. You will receive your visitors there- you have 10 minutes. Finnick- you come with me."

**A/N Don't forget to review! Just sayin'. Next chapter will come soon I think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N There is a good bit with Finnick in this chapter, for all you Finnick lovers (ie everyone).Thank you for the reviews-they are much appreciated. Enjoy! **

Cate sat in the tent, wondering if anyone else was actually going to turn up and say goodbye to her. He friend, Olivia, had been the only one to visit her so far. She fiddled with the gold buttons on her blouse. She could hear Tyler talking with someone on the other side of the green, canvas partition that separated them, but couldn't make out the words. She wished that Finnick could be with her now. But she reassured herself with the fact that she would be seeing him shortly, because he was going to be her mentor. Just then someone walked into the tent. She looked up. It was her piano teacher, Jean, victor of the 62nd hunger games and an accomplished pianist.

" Cate, Cate, Cate", she said sympathetically, walking over to her giving her a hug.

Cate swallowed hard- she was not going to cry.

" I will miss you when you're gone, but we'll continue with your piano lessons when you come back", said Jean matter-of-factly. That was her way of saying- you're going to win this.

" Thank you", said Cate, touched that her teacher had come to say goodbye. Jean left and someone else came in.

It was... well she didn't know quite who it was, but she recognised them. It was boy that seemed around her age. He was tall and rather gothic, with his hair dyed black and stuck down to his head as if he'd just been born. It almost covered one eye. He was very pale and lanky and his eyes were small and dark with long lashes. He had a pointed chin and high cheekbones and thin lips. He had an ear pierced with a black stud. He wasn't handsome at all, but he certainly wasn't ugly. He was a ok to look at, but strange. When he came into Cate's part of the tent he faltered, then apologised.

" Sorry, I came to see Tyler, I didn't realise this was your part of the tent", he said.

" It's ok, Tyler's next door", said Cate, gesturing to the canvas divide in the tent.

" Thanks", he said slipping out again. He paused " Good luck", he said, before disappearing.

He was replaced shortly by Johanna, who gave the boy a strange look as he walked out. " Who was that?", asked Johanna, striding up to Cate and wrapping her in a tight hug.

" I don't know", said Cate honestly.

Johanna raised her angular eyebrows sceptically, but let it go. ' She probably thinks it's my new boyfriend or something', though Cate.

" I'm so sorry that you were chosen, Cate", started Johanna, her voice deep and serious. " I should have never put you in danger by playing up against Snow. I should have been like everyone else and kept my mouth shut. If I hadn't been so rebellious the whole time, then Snow wouldn't have picked on us. He might have just let the reaping decide who was going to be the tribute. It's all my fault...", she trailed off, swallowing.

" Maybe he did let the reaping decide. After all, there were only about 40 girls to choose from. It's perfectly possible that my name was picked out randomly, as it's supposed to be-" said Cate.

" No", Johanna interrupted, " because after the reaping was over, when the stage was being packed up, I went over to the glass bowl while no-one was looking. I took a few envelopes from the girl's reaping bowl and a few from the boys. I hid behind this tent and opened them. Every single envelope from the girls bowl had your name written on it, so no matter what envelope that Capitol woman picked, it would have had your name on it."

" What about the boys", asked Cate.

" The boys was mixed. All the envelopes had different names on them, which means that the boys reaping was fair", said Johanna bitterly.

" Well there's nothing we can do about it", said Cate. She half hoped that Johanna would think of something, as she always did, but it suddenly dawned on her how final the reaping results were: if your name was pulled out, then were going into the Hunger Games. Escape was impossible.

Tears began to form in Cate's eyes, and Cate blinked furiously to get rid of them.

" Cate. You'll get through this", said Johanna, holding her daughter tight. Cate desperately wanted her mum to say something like- 'I'll get you out of this' , or ' You'll win'. But her mum didn't say either of those things because her mum wasn't a liar.

" Time's up", said the peacekeeper from outside.

The panic started to set in. " Mum, don't go", said Cate quickly.

" Calm down, everything will work out. Just win, okay?", said her mum in her Johanna- like way.

" Mum", she repeated, her voice a tone higher and more panicked as the peacekeeper came in.

" See you, Cate. Be strong", said Johanna.

An hour later Cate was sat in an extremely extravagant train carriage next to Tyler and their way to the Capitol. They were both silent. Cate knew that Katniss and Peter from district 12 had died in a train crash only yesterday and she felt more than slightly nervous. The Capitol lady, Caprice had said that Finnick was going to come and talk to them soon, but he was just busy signing some papers and so on. Everything was irritating Cate at the moment. The fact that Finnick had not come yet. The fact that Caprice had said they were ' lucky to live in such luxury as this, even if it was only for a few days'. The fact that Tyler was tapping his foot on the polished wooden floor. Tyler had been fascinated with the plush sofas and carpets; the mahogany table; the silver ornaments; the wafer- thin TV screen; the sparkling chandelier. But to Cate the mahogany was dull and so was the silver. Everything was dull. Cate wondered how the district 1 and 2 tributes Glimmer, Marvel, Cato and Clove could have looked so happy when they were picked. It was sickening. She also thought back to the reapings she had watched the previous night with her mum and Finnick. Her mum had said: ' I wouldn't want to be in the arena with either of those', referring to Cato and Clove. Cate shivered.

" Are you cold?", asked Tyler thoughtfully.

" Nah, I'm just... you know, worried", said Cate. That was an understatement. She was scared to death.

" Of course", said Tyler.

They were silent again. The door opened. It was Finnick. Cate stood up and walked over to him, noticing how gorgeous he looked. Cate reckoned that she would think about how gorgeous Finnick Odair looked if she was about to get eaten by a bear. It was the same thought that always came to her whenever she saw him. It was like a disease. Of course she would never tell Finnick that. That's the kind of thing that got Finnick going. One compliment and he would start flirting ashamedly with her because he knew it would annoy her. Cate thought that he did that to everyone, but actually he only did it to the girls he liked.

Finnick hugged her really tight, and she struggled for breath.

" I'm sorry I couldn't be the male tribute", said Finnick sincerely.

" So am I", said Tyler, from the chair he was sitting in. This made them laugh.

"No I'm glad you don't have to suffer it again", said Cate, fiddling with Finnick's necklace.

' I would have done it for you', Finnick thought. But instead he said " You have to win".

" I know", said Cate bluntly, " or I die". The words popped out of Cate's mouth with ease. They didn't even effect her anymore- she had accepted that she would probably die. But it affected Finnick. Cate dropped his necklace back onto his chest and walked over to Tyler and sat down on the chair next to him.

Finnick paused for a moment, looking at Cate. " I'm going to have a rest before lunch", said Finnick, leaving the room.

" Why is he always so sensitive?", Cate said out loud.

" How do you know him?", asked Tyler curiously.

" He was like a son to my mum. I think she knew his mum at one point. And then he won the Games like my mum did and he practically lived with us from then on, even though he had his own house. He's like my brother. He acts like one: he can be so difficult and annoying at times", said Cate, wondering why she was telling hime all this.

" It must be strange living with Finnick Odair though", said Tyler.

" Not really", shrugged Cate.

" I met one of your friends", said Cate conversationally. Tyler was so easy to talk to. It was a refreshing change from Finnick or her mum.

" Really, who?", said Tyler.

" I don't know his name, but he had his hair died black and he had a piercing", said Cate, " He was really tall. He came into my part of the tent accidentally".

"Oh that was Will, my boyfriend", said Tyler.

Cate raised her eyebrows in surprise. Tyler's angelic appearance really didn't seem to suit Will's gothic appearance.

" I know", said Tyler, cracking his knuckles out of habit " everyone says we don't suit each other. But I don't care what people think", said Tyler, waving his hand nonchalantly in a very feminine way- after all he was gay. Cate wondered what angle Tyler's stylists would give him. Would they dress him up like a gay, or try and make him look more manly than he was?

" Does everyone know you're gay?", asked Cate.

" Most people guess. But for the games I'm going to deny it. It would make me look weak. I'm very good at pretending to be manly, so it should be fine", he said.

" Yeah that's just as well. Those careers might pick on you", said Cate seriously. She didn't want him to be picked on. No-one did- especially by the mean-looking careers for this year's Games.

" Yeah, I know", he said, sighing.

" God, you must be ecstatic that we've got Finnick Odair as our mentor", Cate chuckled.

Tyler blushed. " I am" he said," but so are you". Now it was Cate's turn to blush. " I see the way he looks at you- I have no chance", said Tyler.

" What?", said Cate, a bit shocked at what Tyler was implying.

" He likes you", said Tyler like an excited girl on a sleepover. Cate made a noise of amusement.

" Not in that way, Tyler", said Cate disbelievingly. She was surprised at how comfortably she was using his name already.

" Trust me, he has his eye on you", said Tyler.

Cate couldn't stop herself from giggling at the girlish and senseless conversation she was having with her male 'district' partner. " Really, he doesn't. He's famous- why would he choose me when he could go for anyone he chooses?", said Cate." Anyway, I'm going to have a rest before dinner- I got up too early this morning."

Cate left the drawing room carriages and walked through the dining carriage, letting her fingers brush along the smooth mahogany table as she walked past it. She went into the next carriage which was just a corridor with doors on each side. She almost bumped into Caprice, the Capitol woman, which was just as well because she had no idea which room was hers.

" You look a _teensy_ bit lost darling", she said brightly.

"I- I was just wondering.. I know this sounds strange, but are there beds on this train because I got up re-"

" Yes, of course there are beds, sweetie. Follow me", said Caprice, her ridiculous purple dress rustling as she walked and her high heels tap-tapping on the polished wooden floor. She opened a door to reveal a modern room with smooth, black furniture and a king-sized double bed.

" Exciting that we have Finnick Odair with us isn't it? He's going to get you lots of sponsors in the arena", said Caprice, checking her appearance in the mirror on the wall.

The word ' arena' made Cate's stomach churn and as soon as Caprice left the room, she lay down on the bed. She caught sight of her reflection in the huge mirror opposite the bed. She was so glad that she didn't look like the Capitol people. Finnick had been right yesterday when he had said that her hair had grown long- even in a high ponytail it almost reached her tail bone. Her stylist would probably cut some of it off preparation for the games: it could be a disadvantage to her in the arena. Her green eyes stared back at her. And again she thought of Finnick. His eyes were amazing- she wished she could have hers that bluey green colour, the colour of the sea. She thought about what Caprice had said- "_He's going to get you lots of sponsors"_. Cate wondered if that would involve Finnick sleeping with any of the rich Capitol citizens. It made her shudder. Would Finnick do that for her? Sleep with someone so Cate could have more sponsors in the area? Now that she thought about it, he probably would. He'd never tell her if he did. He never told her about that kind of thing. Cate felt a burst of gratitude towards Finnick. He'd done so much to help her and keep her safe, hell, he'd even tried to volunteer for her. She needed to thank him in some way. But how? Finnick's words came floating back to her-" _You have to win". _That's how she would thank him. She was going to win.

Cate drifted in and out of sleep a few times before she finally got woken up by Finnick. He sat at the end of her bed and her eyes fluttered open.

" It's always you that wakes me up", said Cate sleepily.

" Would you rather it be someone else?", asked Finnick, lying on his back at the end of her bed like he was sunbathing.

" No, I like to see your face when I wake up", said Cate truthfully. Finnick was a little shocked at the compliment, as she rarely gave them, but soon recovered.

" Well, if you really want to see my face every morning, why don't you sleep with me?", replied Finnick with a mischievous grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

Had she really just received an invitation to sleep with Finnick Odair? She decided to play along.

" Because you never asked me to before", said Cate, trying to keep a straight face.

Finnick's eyes widened and he sat up, to look at Cate's face to see if she was serious. " So does that mean you would sleep with me if I asked you?", said Finnick incredulously.

" Yes", said Cate, holding in her laughter, just curious to see where this would go.

Finnick was dumbfounded. "Really?", he asked in shock. Cate had never slept with anyone.

"No!", laughed Cate, shoving Finnick off the end of the bed with her foot, " Why the hell would I do that?", laughed Cate. Finnick stood up from the floor with his eyes narrowed and Cate was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

" You-you actually thought...", laughed Cate " that I was serious?".

Finnick stood there watching her laugh with his eyes narrowed. He walked round the bed to where she was sitting. He looked like he was about to grab her, so Cate rolled over to her other side and got out of the bed, putting it between them. Though she wanted more than a bed between herself and Finnick with the look he was giving her. He strode quickly round the end of the bed to get to where she was standing, but she scampered over the bed to the other side. He chuckled at how scared she was: Finnick could never be angry for long. He went round the end of the bed again to catch her and she started to scramble over to the other side again, but he caught her by the ankle and pulled her back, her silver anklet digging into her painfully.

" I've got you now, there's no point struggling", said Finnick grinning as she tried to get away.

Cate stopped struggling and collapsed face-down if the bed covers. Finnick looked at the silver anklet she was wearing.

" Where did you get this?", he said. Cate looked over her shoulder at the anklet.

" Oh that. Er do you remember that party that you forced me to go to?", asked Cate.

"Yeah, the only party you've ever bothered going to. Yeah, carry on", said Finnick.

Cate shot him an annoyed glance. " Well do you remember that boy?, he gave it me".

" What boy?", said Finnick with a frown, "There were load of boys at he party if you didn't notice. Although, knowing you, you probably didn't notice. You're so oblivious".

" What's that supposed to mean", said Cate frowning also, and turning around to lie on her back.

" I'm just saying that you never notice boys", said Finnick shrugging and sitting down next to her.

" Of course I notice boys. I notice you, and you're a boy", Cate retorted.

" I don't just mean notice, I mean like have you ever had a boyfriend? No. Have you ever kissed a boy? No. That's what I'm talking about", explained Finnick.

" Finnick, how do you know I haven't kissed a boy before?", said Cate raising her eyebrows.

" I just know you haven't", said Finnick., " That's the whole point. Your so innocent and oblivious, but you're almost 17! I'm willing to bet you've never kissed a boy in your life!", smirked Finnick.

" Are you offering?", challenged Cate suddenly, sitting up and eyeing his lips. Her best friend Olivia said that if you did that they'd kiss you, but she'd never had the chance to try it out.

Finnick smirked his sexy smirk and Cate felt her heart flutter nervously- was he actually going to kiss her?

Just then the door swung open and Caprice flounced in. Cate jumped.

" Lunch time, my dears, we will be in the Capitol in 2 hours", she chirped. It was Caprice.

'Well thank god for the interruption', thought Cate, getting up from the bed and following Caprice out of the door, Finnick just behind her.

**A/N What do you think? Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews! This chapter is short- I apologise**.

Lunch. Well lunch was awkward-for Cate. Not for Finnick. Finnick enjoyed sitting opposite Cate and watching her drown in awkwardness whenever he caught her eye. When they had both reached for the butter at the same time, Cate's pale face turned pink as she blushed furiously. He found joy in the fact that the 'almost kiss' had so much effect on her.

The same thing had been running through Cate's mind since Caprice had burst into the room when Cate and Finnick were mere inches apart: ' Was he going to kiss me?'. The possibility that he was lead to all kinds of thoughts. ' Does he like me? Like, like me?' and ' Did he think that my flirting was serious?' and ' What does he think of me?'. The more she looked back on her actions, the more flirty she realised she had been, even though she hadn't intended to be flirty at all. The thought that haunted her most was the idea that she had made a fool of herself with all her blushing and flirting and that Finnick though that she was just silly. He certainly seemed amused.

Cate tightened her ponytail busily as she felt Finnick's sea green eyes on her, then loosened a few tendrils of hair at the front for effect.

" You have nice hair, darling, but don't play with it at the table", said Caprice lightly.

" I'm not playing with it- I'm arranging it", retorted Cate moodily.

" The only thing you need to arrange is what food is going into your stomach: you won't be eating again until after the chariot processions", replied Caprice loftily.

Finnick made a sound of amusement and Cate glared at him. He quickly lost his smile and concentrated on his food. She looked like Johanna.

" Want some?", asked Tyler, pausing with a crystal jug full of orange juice over Cate's glass.

" Yeah, thanks", said Cate watching him pour it in. It tasted sweeter than the more acidic orange juice she was used to, but she supposed everything was sweeter in the Capitol.

" Have you ever been to the Capitol before?", Caprice asked Tyler and Cate. Tyler shook his head.

" Yes", said Cate." I went with my mum once when she had to be a mentor for the games".

" What did you do?", asked Caprice, then turning to Tyler and adding " There's ever so much to do in the Capitol, you know".

" I didn't go to parties or anything like that. I took advantage of the amazing training facilities- the ones that they actually use in the games- and did some sword practice and archery. I tried some of those fight simulation things as well and I only got killed one or twice, which is actually pretty good", explained Cate.

" Ha, that's just like you Cate. Weaponry training over parties in the Capitol", said Finnick lightly.

" Yeah, but the Capitol people are all freaks", she Cate, sick of the way the Capitol lived in extravagant luxury, ignorant to other people's suffering. Sick of the way Snow used tributes as pieces in his terrible game.

Caprice gasped " I- I-", she stuttered at Cate's inexcusable rudeness.

" Cate, don't say that", reprimanded Finnick quietly. Caprice was as extravagant as the rest of the Capitol people, but she had feelings and Finnick wasn't going to let Cate be so inconsiderate.

" I didn't mean it", said Cate half apologetically to Caprice, who nodded, accepting the apology reluctantly. Scraping back her chair noisily, Cate got up from the table and threw down her disused napkin on the polished mahogany. She needed some space. She left the dining carriage and went into the room where Tyler and her had been sitting earlier. She listened to check that no-one was coming before she slipped a silver meat knife she had stolen from the table out from her pocket. She was never going commit suicide or anything like that. Although the thought occurred to her that to commit suicide would totally mess up the Hunger Games that year, but it wasn't worth it. She'd prefer the chance, however small, of survival. Though considering the way the district 2 tributes looked, she had practically no chance of survival, or so she thought.

She scanned the room looking for a good target. She was angry, she was in the mood for some knife throwing. Her eyes landed on a cork board, with hers and Tyler's timetables pinned to them. She held the knife by the blade and sent it, with a flick of her wrist, flying towards the cork board. She expected it to embed itself in the cork, but instead it clattered noisily to the floor. Cate swore. If this was the Hunger Games she'd probably be dead by now. She had always done it right in training. But she knew why she hadn't managed to make the knife stick into the cork- it wasn't the type of knife she was used to throwing because it was a meat knife. She comforted herself with the fact that in the games, she would be using proper throwing knives- the knives she was used to, and so she would be able to hit the target effectively first time, rather than the knife bouncing off like it did just then. She strode over to the knife and picked it up. She went back to her original position and threw it again. Success!

Just then the door swung open and Tyler came in.

" I heard a noise and I came to see if you were ok", said Tyler, his eyes going wide as he saw the knife sticking out of the cork board.

" I'm fine", said Cate dismissively.

Tyler, undeterred, came into the room, shutting the door behind him. Cate pulled the knife out of the cork, looking at Tyler expectantly.

" Is the knife your favourite weapon?", asked Tyler curiously.

" Why would I tell you? You might use it against me in the arena by stealing my favourite weapon", said Cate harshly. She had made it seem like Tyler was not her friend, like she was in it to win it and she was going to think only of herself. But that wasn't true- she wanted to help Tyler in the Games. She wanted to help that little girl from district 11, too- Rue.

Tyler looked at her with hurt in his eyes. " I can't believe you think like that. I thought you were better than that. I was going to ask you to be my ally, but you're no better than the rest of them", gushed Tyler, " You're going to kill me like you've never seen me before, aren't you?", said Tyler, getting worked up at Cate's harshness. " You're just as bad as-".

" Shut up!", shouted Cate. Tyler was silent.

" I was joking", said Cate, aware that what she had said didn't sound like a joke. " My favourite weapons are knives and a bow", said Cate, demonstrating that she trusted him with the information. " What are yours?"

" I- I don't...", said Tyler.

" You can't fight", said Cate neutrally. She didn't want to make him feel useless.

Tyler nodded. Cate was silent.

" What about fists? Can you fight with your fists?", said Cate, half raising her fists in an explanatory gesture.

" I guess...", said Tyler uncertainly.

" Are you good at foraging?", asked Cate.

" What, like berries? Um, not really", said Tyler, biting his lip worriedly.

'_Is there anything you can do?',_Cate was tempted to ask.

" Well I'm sure you'll find your speciality when we start training", said Cate, hoping that it was true.

" You don't want an alliance with me do you", said Tyler, sitting on the leather sofa and looking at his hands shamefully.

He looked so sad and innocent that it made Cate want to cry. His sandy hair was messed up and it made him look really sweet. His eyes were large and blue and shimmering with tears.

Cate sat down right next to him and put her arm round him. " That's silly. I'm definitely going to be in alliance with you. I love you", said Cate softly. It was true. She did love him, but not in a romantic way. It was platonic love- the way you love your best friend.

Tyler twisted round to face Cate. " Cate", he said seriously " You should know that I love Will".

'Aww he's adoreable', thought Cate. " No, Tyler I meant love like best friend love", chuckled Cate, pushing a few strands of hair from her face.

" Good", said Tyler. " I love you too".

They hugged tightly. Cate couldn't believe she'd only met Tyler that day. He was so sweet.

**A/N Review! Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is the chariot rides and glimpses of other tributes! And more Finnick of course!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for your support my lovely reviewers :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter: it's gonna be good! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Finnick Odair, unfortunately, and some of the other characters you will recognise. Also there is a description of the Capitol which is similar to the book, but don't kill me, please.**

Cate sat next to Tyler on the dark, leather sofa, deep in thought. Suddenly, the sunlight was gone and the dim glow from the glass chandelier was the only light. The train whizzed through a tunnel of black brick. There were footsteps outside the room and the door swung open noiselessly. Cate and Tyler looked up simultaneously. It was Finnick. The light accented his cheekbones and jaw and made his eyes darker and skin glow. Cate ripped her eyes away from his attractive form as he sauntered further into the room, running his hands through his bronze hair. Cate's breathing hitched- she wished he wouldn't do that.

Tyler stood up and walked over a crystal jug, pouring himself some water. Finnick's eyes swept around the room until his gaze settled on Cate. She shifted uncomfortably, wondering what he was thinking, and casually swung her long legs up onto the sofa where Tyler had been sitting. Finnick's eyes shifted to something behind Cate and a slight frown marred his features. Actually, nothing really marred his features: 'he's perfect', thought Cate. All the same she twisted round to see what Finnick had been frowning at and saw the silver knife that she had thrown earlier, still embedded in the cork notice board. Finnick strode over to it and yanked it out, slipping it behind the bookcase before turning to Cate.

" You're not allowed to practice with weapons until you start training with the other tributes at the Capitol", said Finnick neutrally.

" I didn't know that", retorted Cate. She hated him telling her what to do and treating her like a child when he was 18 and she was almost 17.

" Well you should have been listing at lunch time", said Finnick, slightly irritably, " Caprice told you all the rules". Although this was called the 'Hunger Games', really it was no game at all. She needed to start listening and she needed to sober up. She wasn't in Victor Village any more and she wouldn't have him to help her in the arena. Finnick was worried sick and if keeping her safe meant being mean he was willing to be mean.

" What the hell Finnick?", said Cate, annoyed now. He was never like this before.

" You need to follow the rules, Cate, this isn't a game", said Finnick.

Cate barked out a derisive laugh " And what are they going to do to me if I don't follow their rules? Kill me? Because I'm pretty sure I'm going to die anyway". Cate remembered the promise she had made to herself, something that she wanted and that Finnick seemed to depend on: _'she was going to win'._

Finnick's eyes darkened, if that was possible with the dim light, and she knew she shouldn't have said that, but that damage was done.

Tyler stood by the table arkwardly, concentrating on the drink he had in his hand.

Finnick felt angry. He'd done so much to keep her safe and she was just going to let herself be defeated. It was _not _ok. He took several deep breaths.

" I came to say", said Finnick, dangerously quiet " that we'll be in the Capitol in 5 minutes". With that Finnick left the room, letting the door swing shut behind him.

Cate and Tyler looked at each other and the nerves began to set in. Cate fiddled with her silver anklet, countless worries bombarding her.

" I wonder what the careers are going to be like", said Cate aloud.

" They looked pretty mean to me", said Tyler, " especially the district 2 tributes".

"Yeah", agreed Cate.

" That guy from 2, what's his name?, Cato. Cato's fit", said Tyler with a small grin, his blue eyes sparkling.

Cate chuckled at the trivial comment, thinking back to her argument with Finnick in front of the TV about whether Cato was fitter than him or not.

" Do you think he's fitter than Finnick?", asked Cate curiously.

" No. I wouldn't say fitter, but about the same", said Tyler enthusiastically as a girl who had been asked the same question.

"Hmm", said Cate noncommittally, withdrawing herself from the conversation, realising she was discussing the fitness of someone who could be her killer.

The light came back as the train emerged from the tunnel and Tyler stood up and walked to the window behind the sofa, combing his hand through his sandy hair and blinking. He was seeing the Capitol, Panem for the first time. People said that the government had done well to create such a perfect city, but it had been created at the expense of the district 1-12, who had to work hard, especially 4-12. They suffered while the Capitol just enjoyed everything. No to mention the Hunger Games. The Capitol didn't have to suffer that either.

" Wow", he exclaimed, "so this is Panem." Though it's true that the cameras lied about many of the happenings in districts, the cameras hadn't lied about the grandeur of the Capitol . If anything, they have not quite captured the magnificence of the glistening buildings in a rainbow of hues that tower into the air, the shiny cars that roll down the wide paved streets, the vast expanses of glittering water and smooth mosaic tiles with no use other than for show.

" Yep", said Cate, not moving from her position from the sofa and looking through the window on the opposite side of the train, away from the Capitol, at the Rocky Mountains. She had seen the Capitol before.

" Oh my god, this is amazing", said Tyler..." Wow".

" Okay, okay it's amazing, whatever", said Cate in a board voice." It's not like we're going to be saying there for long is it?", said Cate, thinking that her hint about their imminent death would bring him down to earth. It didn't.

" Wow, look Cate! There are people waving! At us!", said Tyler grinning at the Capitol citizens who wore strange clothes: they had eccentric ideas of fashion, to put it kindly, had painted faces, painted nails, funky hair. And they were all ecstatic to see Tyler- the male district 12 substitute of the most famous reaping ever. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's death had brought them that publicity. Cate and Tyler were the first substitutes ever.

Cate saw Tyler waving back at the screaming, excited Capitol people and rolled her eyes, sinking further down into the sofa, so that she could not be seen by the Capitol people, so that she wouldn't have to wave at the people who would be watching her struggle for survival on TV and betting on her chances.

Then Caprice burst into the room and stood next to Tyler, waving at her own people and lapping up the fame as she put an arm around Tyler, just for show. Cate could hear the crowd screaming through the glass. She snorted at the scene. Caprice's tightly curled, bright purple wig was ridiculous.

Caprice noticed Cate hiding from view. " Get up, get up, don't be afraid. You're a celebrity- they'll love you, even if you are a bit plain and sulky", she chirped cheerily.

Cate heard a laugh from the doorway. It was Finnick- he had obviously recovered from earlier and now he was laughing at Caprice's comment:' _even if you are a bit plain and sulky'._

Cate scowled and slunk lower in the comfy sofa.

Finnick was still chuckling over Caprice's comment, knowing the 'plain' part wasn't true, but that the 'sulky' certainly was.

" Come on Cate", said Tyler still waving at the endless crowd of people, " If you wave them you might get more sponsors in the arena".

" Yeah", agreed Finnick " they'll love you even if you are a bit plain and sulky", teased Finnick, echoing Caprice's words. Caprice was too involved in the whole smiling and posing thing to hear, but Cate glared at Finnick with the Johanna-style glare. Chuckling, Finnick went over to Cate and she tensed in apprehension. He swooped down and picked her up from the sofa, carrying her bridesmaid style to the train window, while she struggled lamely, overwhelmed at how very close he was. He smelt so nice- of home and the sea and of warm blankets.

So world famous Finnick Odair, god of beauty, no, just god of everything, was holding the district 12 substitute Cate Mason to his firm chest, her dark hair cascading over his arms and a sexy smile plastered in Finnick's gorgeous face.

'This is bound to cause a stir', thought Cate. And it sure as hell did.

The eyes of the Capitol citizens went as wide as saucers and then there were screams that sounded like they were going to shatter the glass. Cameras were flashing and some people, though Capitol citizens _never _ran, were even trying to run along side the train. Hands were slapping the windows. There were even peacekeepers restraining some people.

Cate went limp in Finnick's arms and just looked out at the people in wonder. This world was crazy.

When the train finally stopped, Finnick put Cate down smiling. It took her a moment to regain her she could tell him off for holding her the way he did he held his hand up to stop her.

" Cate, you know I just got you a whole load of sponsors in the arena, right?", said Finnick.

She couldn't think of a good enough retort, so to Finnick's surprise she just nodded. He had. Anyway she rather enjoyed being held by Finnick. It reminded her of home. And thoughts of the arena were starting to creep in on her.

Half an hour later, Cate was lying on a cold, metallic slab, with no friends, no clothes and little body hair. Her body was still stinging from the short , but painful process of hair removal. Her legs felt nice and smooth though. Her eyebrows had been plucked to perfection, or so she had been told. She hoped they weren't shaped in zigzags or anything weird like that. They had covered her face in a serum that refused to allow spots to form ever again, not that she had them in the first place- it was just a precaution. Thankfully they had allowed her to keep the few freckles that she had on her face, but only after a bit of persuasion. Although they removed all the freckles from her arms and shoulders, god knows how. Her nails had been manicured. Her lips had been tinted a cherry colour, which was permanent, so that even when she was in the games without make-up, her lips would be luscious. The three scars that were on her right hand had somehow been removed. The hair on her head ( the only hair left) had been washed with a chemical which meant that her hair would not secrete oil. This meant her hair would never get greasy. She would still have to wash it, but she wouldn't need shampoo. She wouldn't have shampoo in the Hunger Games. To her embarrassment, they had given her a tablet which 'promoted breast growth'. Her breasts were fairly small, but not non-existent. They weren't embarrassingly small-but she always wore a well padded bra. She was glad that she did, otherwise there would have been a sudden change in breast size and that would have caused gossip. But the Capitol beauty specialists seemed to think they needed to be big, or at least average sized, without a padded bra. That's why she was lying there. She was literally lying in a room on her own, waiting for the tablet to work. Her chest felt itchy. The woman, Beta, who gave her the tablet, thank goodness it was a woman, had said it would take 20 minutes. It had been 20 minutes.

Cate got sat up and swung her long legs off the slab. Her legs, she had been told by the Beta the beauty specialist, were gorgeous. Her breasts obviously weren't good enough. Cate gave a dry laugh and got up, looking around before tiptoeing over to a full-sized mirror. The mirror wasn't the only thing that was full-sized. Her breasts were big. Well, big to her. Actually were just a tad bit bigger than the average size, ie the perfect size. She felt strange, but she couldn't help a small smile at her reflection. Now she looked, well, gorgeous.

" Like what you see?", chirped a high-pitched voice. Cate blushed but smiled at Beta. For one moment she thought it was Caprice and she sighed a sigh of relief- it least she some privacy. Though she wouldn't be surprised if it was Caprice. As Beta said, the Capitalists believed that ' you should bot be ashamed of your body'. Which basically meant they didn't mind a bit of tasteful nudity, if nudity can indeed be tasteful.

" I knew it was worth it. If you had short legs I wouldn't have bothered. But nice breasts with long legs equals _georgous",_ sighed Beta longingly. She herself was plump with short legs and had a queer pink shade to her skin.

"Well, I better be getting you along to Cinna for your chariot costume", she sung, " Here we are". She gave Cate a skin-coloured, lacy bra, a pair of skin-coloured, pure lace pants and a scandalously short, white silk dressing gown. Beta cleared away some things while Cate put them on. Cate glanced into the mirror and kinda felt sexy when for the first time ever, the low neckline of her gown revealed a bit of cleavage. To her surprise, she was actually more self-conscious about the shortness of her gown, which revealed a good deal of her pale legs.

" Follow me", said Beta. Cate followed her into the corridor.

A moment later Beta stopped and Cate almost collided with her.

" Can you just wait here a minute?", said Beta, " I'm not quite sure where your stylist is, so just stay her a tick". Without waiting for a reply, the woman hurried off, leaving Cate in the corridor, feeling too exposed. She leant against the wall and took deep breaths. She was going to be fine. A door opening further down the corridor made jump and she quickly tried to assume her casual position again as she saw who it was. District 2 male, Cato. He was just as tall as he looked on TV and just as muscular. Except now he was wearing nothing but the silk equivalent of boxer shorts. She couldn't see him properly as he was some way down the corridor and he hadn't noticed her yet. He was talking to the lanky boy from district 1, who was dressed in similar attire, but not nearly so attractive. She didn't go unnoticed for long as the lanky boy, Marvel saw her and nudged Cato. Cate quickly looked away from them as if she didn't know she was scrutinized, expecting them to forget about her. But what she hadn't counted on was the fact that the district 1 and 2 males were so self confident and cocky. When she thought it safe to shoot the boys a quick glance again her vision was obscured by a golden-skinned six-pack ie. Cato's stomach. He was standing right in front of her, looking her up and down with clear appreciation. Marvel was right next to him, looking at her in the same way.

Cate's heart was throbbing against her ribcage. This could be the moment that decided whether she would join the Careers or whether she would be their first item of prey. She needed to be strong, casual and confident. She needed to emphasise the fact that she was Johanna Mason's daughter, not just a substitute for the weak district 12 'scum'. She forced her chin up and looked into Cato's icy blue orbs.

" Hot", said Cato, a challenging smirk on his handsome face. Did he mean her? Did he mean himself? Did he mean the temperature?

This was when she had to say something. Rule number 1: You don't ignore a Career.

" Nice to meet you too", said Cate, relatively smoothly, folding her arms across her chest to retain some level of decency.

Marvel smiled, though his eyes were cold, and took her hand. Cate tensed. Marvel felt her tense and chuckled.

" Now don't worry", said Marvel, pausing to kiss her hand in a gentlemanly act " we won't hurt you". He dropped her hand and Cate folded her arms back over her chest. Cato gave a dark chuckle.

" Now that, I highly doubt", said Cate with a tight smile, her eyes flicking down the corridor, praying for Beta to come back. The good thing about her current position was that her back was leaned against the wall, so she could support her weak knees and look casual at the same time.

The two boys smiled, but were still curious.

" You're Cate, aren't you? ", asked Cato, knowing exactly what the answer was.

" Yeah. And you're...".Cate paused for a moment to make it look like their names were unimportant to her. In fact she knew their names well. "You're.. Marvel", said Cate gesturing to Marvel who nodded and you're.. er let me see...", said Cate staring at Cato as if his name had totally faded from her memory. She decided to show her mean side to Cato. " Oh I'm sorry, I can't quite remember your name".

Cato chuckled at her fake forgetfulness. " Admit it bitch, you know exactly what my name is. There's only fucking one letter difference between yours and mine. You probably shout out my name in your sleep. After all, I'm the fittest guy here", said Cato cockily, but thankfully not angrily.

" I'm joking, I knew your name", admitted Cate. " I don't shout your name in my sleep, though", she added, making them grin. It felt so good to be able to make them laugh and not at her expense. She wondered how long she could keep up this smooth interaction. She had to be careful what she said and did.

" You were chosen as a substitute for district 12. Must have been a disappointment after living in Victor Village", said Cato, almost mockingly, trying to offend her .

She couldn't let them turn on her now. " Yeah, it was shit", said Cate bluntly, again amusing the two boys. " But at least my mum's Johanna Mason, not some dirty whore from district 12". Cate sensed that she had got some respect from 1) the fact that she was Johanna Mason's daughter, 2) the fact that she was harsh and 3) the fact that she seemed to hate district 12. She felt guilty from saying such things about 12, but she _needed _Cato and Marvel's respect. Her looks had served her well but she also needed respect.

" Whores are not bad things, you know, not for the male section of society", said Marvel smirking suggestively.

" Don't discriminate 1", said Cato in mock repraoch, " whores can be good for women too. You can get man whores like Finnick Odair. Oh wait! He's your mentor isn't he Cate? Well you're lucky", said Cato.

Cate was shocked that Cato called Marvel 'district 1', but even more bothered by the fact that he had suggest that she would sleep with Finnick Odair.

Cato and Marvel both saw the shock on her face before she hastily wiped it off. " I do not intend to have sex with Finnick Odair!", said Cate loudly and indignantly.

Just that moment none other than Finnick Odair came round the corner. " Arkward", said Marvel and the boys doubled over with laughter.

All Finnick had heard was Cate saying: " I do not intend to have sex with Finnick Odair!". He rounded the corner with as smile on his face, knowing that it wasn't meant to be heard by him. Still, he felt a bit annoyed that she had said that. He was further annoyed that she was talking seemingly comfortably to the 'gorgeous' district 2 tribute and the handsome district 1. They were looking at her lustfully and Finnick felt the need to protect her, not that he didn't feel something in him stir when he saw her in the short silky gown. But it seemed that she had made some progress as they seemed to respect her as well. They also seemed amused by her. She wasn't doing badly considering she never met boys before. Cate saw Finnick and blushed furiously at what she had said a few seconds ago, and the boys were laughing.

" I didn't mean that", she blurted out.

" So you do intend to have sex with me?", chuckled Finnick, walking up to them.

"No- I -I", she stuttered, cursing herself for her sudden lack of fluency.

" Come on" said Finnick kindly overlooking what would have usually made him tease her, " Cinna, your stylist, wants to see you in your dress. You look beautiful by the way".

" I- thanks", said Cate smiling prettily and walking with him.

Finnick could feel the district 2, Cato, watching them. He turned back and caught his eye. He could swear he saw a hint of jealousy as Finnick draped his arm across Cate's shoulders.

**Did you like it? REVIEW! I enjoyed writing that chapter. Sorry we didn't get to the chariot procession- will do soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another great chapter from me to you- enjoy! Let me take this opportunity to thank ' Kelsee' and 'pogocrazy7' for their encouraging reviews for chapter 7 and all the reviews from everyone else. Much appreciated! **

Cate was still blushing furiously as Finnick walked by her side, his arm draped on her shoulders. She was conscious of how thin her white, silk gown was.

" I thought Beta was going to come and get me", said Cate, referring to the self-confident beauty specialist that had spent the last half hour 'beautifying' Cate, before disappearing and leaving Cate at the mercy of the district 1 and 2 male tributes.

" Oh, she asked me to get you because she was busy fending off the Capitol fashion specialists", said Finnick casually, removing his arm from her shoulders.

" What?", said Cate, thoroughly confused.

" There are loads of people from the Capitol who want you to be a model for their clothing brands", explained Finnick. " They saw you on your reaping on TV and they all want you to be on the front covers of their clothing magazines. I think I even saw ' Belle'", he said.

" Who's Belle?", asked Cate.

" Belle's not a person", Finnick chuckled, " it's a famous clothing brand in the Capitol. I've modelled for them a few times actually".

"Oh", said Cate. " But", Cate paused, " why would they ask me to be their model now when I might die in the Hunger Games? It seems stupid to me".

" Well, they want you to sign their contracts before you go into the arena, so if you win, then you'll have to work for them. Your fame would bring their companies a great deal of money", said Finnick.

" Oh".

" So are you planning on joining the Careers?", asked Finnick, glancing sideways at Cate. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked. And no make-up either.

" I dunno", said Cate. " They're too cocky and they scare me", said Cate honestly. " They seem to think I'm ok though, luckily", she said.

" Yeah, well, they would wouldn't they?", said Finnick.

" What do you mean?", said Cate accusingly.

" They were chatting you up", said Finnick.

" They were _not"_, said Cate indignantly.

" Dressed like that?", said Finnick nodding at her very short silky gown with a low neckline, " They _so were_".

" I didn't pick this out!", protested Cate. " It was either I wear this, or I walk out in my underwear!".

Finnick snickered. " Anyway. As much as I hate the way they look at you, your best bet is to join the Careers. Cato looks strong and useful and, like your mum said, Marvel is a good spear thrower. You can tell", said Finnick.

At that moment they came to a door. Finnick turned to face Cate.

" I'll let you go on from here. Cinna is waiting just through that door and then inside the room on the left", said Finnick. " And don't worry, Cinna is really nice. He's not like most Capitol people, either."

Cate nodded. She wanted Finnick to stay. He always comforted her.

" See you", said Finnick.

" Can't you stay?", Cate blurted out, before she could stop herself.

To Finnick, she looked lost and scared, her big, green eyes wide and hopeful. He felt the need to comfort her. After all, she was going into the Hunger Games.

" I can't. I have... business to attend to", said Finnick.

Cate let out a small sigh.

" I wish I could, I really do", he said softly. Cate could see the truth and care in his eyes. He was so... perfect.

Cate brought her hand up to his face: she wanted to touch it. She didn't know why. She just had a burning desire to touch him and see if he was real, not an angel. But before her hand reached his face she dropped it to his neck and fiddled with his necklace. She did not have to look up to know that they were inches apart. She could feel his warm breath tickling her cheek. She knew that if she looked up, that would be it. She would have to kiss him. She kept her gaze steadily downwards on his necklace. But then she felt a warm hand under her chin, forcing her to look up into his bluey green eyes. But she only saw them for a second before their lips connected. Cate was in heaven. His lips felt so soft and warm. She suspected that after a couple of seconds she was supposed to pull back. But she just couldn't- she just placed her hands on his chest and kissed him. Finnick's arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer and her lips were as soft as the silky, white gown she was wearing. He tried to keep his mind off how thin it was. He almost shivered when she found the confidence to wrap her arms around his neck. The kiss began to deepen, but Cate, her innocence reprimanding her, pulled back reluctantly. Finnick was still holding Cate's waist, and he was breathing deeply, looking at Cate intensely. She bridled shyly under his gaze.

' She has no idea what affect she has on me', though Finnick, taking deep breaths and trying to keep himself under control.

" Cate you're so pretty", breathed Finnick.

" Thanks, Fin", smiled Cate, " You're not too bad yourself".

Finnick chuckled deeply.

' He is so sexy', thought Cate.

" Well", said Finnick, now grinning in his typical Finnick way. " You better get going, I can't wait to see what you look like in the dress that Cinna's made. You're going to knock everyone out and the other girls will be jealous of you", he said.

Cate laughed. " See you, Finnick".

Cate liked Cinna: he was relaxed and layed back, while the beauty team whined about the fact that they were running late.

Cinna was about Cate's height, fairly tall, with dark skin and chocolate eyes, emphasised with a bit of gold eye shadow. He was about 25 and was the only 'normal' Capitol person she had met so far.

" You don't have a specific district. You are a substitute, which means you can wear anything", said Cinna positively.

Cate nodded.

"When I saw you on TV I had to decide what angle you were going to have: your clothing has to match your angle. Your angle is the way you are going to come across to the audience", explained Cinna. " We had several ideas: sexy, cute, dangerous, reserved and shy, a mystery or just yourself", said Cinna. " We crossed out 'reserved and shy' straight away, because that is the angle your mum, Johanna, had before the games, and that's going to get old. You didn't suit 'mystic', and 'cute' was not good enough either. You're not going to win the games by being cute. So in the end we went for ' sexy and dangerous with a bit of yourself'", said Cinna.

Cate was shocked. " Why? I'm not sexy and I don't look dangerous at all".

" You're far more sexy than you realise, Cate. I mean, your legs are gorgeous.", said Cinna, " And of course you're dangerous. You may not be the strongest in the games, but your mum told me that you were deadly with a number of weapons, and anyway, you look a bit like Johanna and that's bound to make anyone cautious.", he chuckled.

" You're eyebrows are quite strong defined as well, which adds a bit of seriousness to your pretty little face", said Beta, patting one of Cate cheeks, the way someone would to a small child, and stepping back to admire her.

" We must get on Cinna: Cate has to be on the chariot with Tyler in an hour", said one of the other, slightly on- edge-looking make-up artists.

" Yes, yes of course. Beta can get out the dress?", asked Cinna politely.

" Yes", she said, scurrying off to another room.

When Cate stood in front of the full size glass mirror, she thought she had never seen someone so beautiful, before she realised she was actually herself. The dress was absolutely amazing. More amazing than anything she'd seen in the Capitol by far. It was pure, pure white lace. It had been treated with a chemical that actually shone slightly, so it was literally dazzling. It was a long dress, with a corset, done up tightly down the front with a white ribbon. It accented Cate's tiny waist and her hips and pushed her breasts up, which were exhibited by the lowness of the sweetheart neckline. White, puffy, chiffon sleeves hung delicately off her shoulders. From the corset, the dress puffed out like a bride's dress. In fact, the dress was like a wedding dress, but slightly too sexy and dazzling to be one. Her black, silky hair was a work of art. It was tightly curled and pinned into a half up- half down style, which cascaded from her crown in a fiasco of thick, luscious ringlets. Her make-up defined her already strong cheek bones even further and gave a glow to her pale face. Mascara and eye-liner emphasised her green eyes, as did the liquid gold eye shadow. Her lips were as red as the single red rose that had been placed thoughtfully amongst her mass of curls.

" Wow", was all Cate could manage. " Is that me?".

" Yes, that's you and you're going to be amazing", said Cinna, evidently pleased with his work.

" Thank you Cinna: this is amazing!", laughed Cate, glad she wasn't wearing one of the dresses that district twelves usually wear.

" It suits you so well. Lets go", said Cinna.

" What about shoes?", asked Cate nervously.

" Oh yes", said Cinna, producing a pair of white, satin slippers, "wear these. You don't want to wear heels in a chariot, and you're tall enough anyway".

Cate slipped them on and they fit perfectly.

" Follow me", said Cinna.

He lead her down several corridors, the rustle of her dress filling them up. Cate wondered what Tyler was wearing. Whatever it was, it couldn't beat her dress. She smiled to came to a pair of double doors and Cinna stopped.

" I'll leave you here. You're chariot will be labled. Go and stand by it- I think it will say Victor Village on it or something on it, because you don't have a district number. Smile and wave to the people. I know it's hard, but that's what you've got to do if you want sponsors. You don't have to say anything. You just have get it over with and then you'll probably be shown to you apartment and you'll eat. Good luck, you look wonderful", said Cinna truthfully.

" I- thank you so much-"

" Sshhh", said Cinna " just go. I'll see you later", he said, putting his hand on the small of her back and gently urging her through the door.

Cate breathed in the fresh air- well as much as she could with a tight corset on. She looked around. There were several tributes milling around, some already stood next to their chariots. Some Capitol stylists were making last alterations to the costumes that their tributes were wearing. She spotted Tyler and made her way down the stone steps, careful not to trip on her dress. She could feel everyone looking at her, and she felt herself tense up a bit. After all, she was going to be fighting these people. She heard a few whispers, while many people were just full on staring at her. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard a wolf-whistle and she wasn't surprised when she saw the culprit: Cato. He looked absolutely heavenly, with his golden, sleeveless tunic showing off all his muscles and his golden skin. She was just passing him, intending to ignore him, when someone spoke. It was Glimmer. She wore a fuchsia pink, shapeless dress. It didn't suit her at all. The top half was covered in ridiculous, hot pink fur and she wore a matching hot pink headdress, made with feathers and jewels.

" I'm loving that dress, babe", she said in her high, girly voice, listening intently for Cate's reply. She would be quick to judge

" Thanks", said Cate, not giving the girl a second glance.

Once Cate had reached Tyler's side she smiled at him tiredly. He was wearing a simple black and white tuxedo with a red rose pinned to the pocket. It was simple, but effective, making him look more manly and complimenting her dress nicely.

" You look amazing", said Tyler, his eyes wide " give me a twirl".

Cate twirled around slowly and she could still feel the other tributes looking at her- some with envy; some with awe.

" Wow", said Tyler. leaning against the carriage.

" You look cool", said Cate, reaching out to touch the soft, red rose pinned to his suit.

" Thanks", replied Tyler, " but not as cool as you".

Cate smiled, and lent against the shining black carriage like Tyler. She glanced at the carriage behind theirs and realised that it said ' District 1'. It dawned on her that their carriage was right at the front. That was unusual, because it was usually the District 1s that lead the chariot procession. Perhaps being from Victor Village earned them a place at the front. Cate was happy because it meant that they would get the most attention and therefore the most sponsors in the arena. Also it technically made them better than the Careers.

Cate looked at the costumes of the other tributes. The small, dark girl from 11 had a sweet blue, denim dress on, and the redhead, which Cate had named Foxface had a silver. sparkly dress on along with a headdress that made her look like a pale moon. She was glad she had Cinna as her stylist. Marvel, was looking like royalty in a vibrant, fuchsia, fur coat . Marvel caught Cate's eye and winked at her, and Cate hurriedly looked away. Her eyes landed on Cato. His stylist was fiddling with the collar on his gold tunic and she couldn't help but stare at him. Unfortunately he saw her looking and gave her a smirk as if to say ' like what you see?'. Well, she did but she didn't plan on telling him that.

She turned around, presenting Cato with her back, knowing that Careers hated to be ignored. She walked over to the coal black horses that were to pull their carriage and stroked its silky muzzle. This was quite a daring thing to do considering the horses were huge, but Cate thought they were beautiful. The stallion closed its eyes and leant into her touch slightly. She smiled. " You're beautiful", she murmured.

" Yes, they are aren't they?", came a voice beside her. It was Cato. Cate's breath hitched, but she continued to stroke the horse as if he wasn't there.

He stroked the horse's flank, more gently than Cate thought he was capable of.

" What do you want?", asked Cate after a moment of silence, removing her hand from the horse's muzzle and looking at him.

" I just wanted to say that you look hot", said Cato casually, still stroking the horse.

Luckily, Cato didn't see the blush on her face. She didn't know what to say. Luckily a familiar voice saved her from a reply.

" Cate?", she turned around. It was Finnick. She blushed in memory of their last encounter: the kiss.

His eyes were wide. Cate fiddled with the ribbons on her corset.

" You-I-think", he stuttered. He was adorable.

" I think what you're trying to say, Odair, is that she looks hot as hell in that dress", said Cato, smirking at Finnick's faltering.

Finnick tore his eyes away from Cate and glared at Cato.

" Why is he here?", Finnick asked Cate stonily, finding his voice again.

"I don't know", said Cate neutrally, aware of the fact that she was stood between the two fittest guys on earth.

" Why are you here?", Finnick almost growled at Cato.

" I'm just bonding with a possible future ally", said Cato with a meaningful smirk.

" You haven't even seen her fight yet", said Finnick.

" I have the sense to know she's good. She's Johanna Mason's daughter. Anyway I've heard rumours that she's deadly with a number of weapons", retorted Cato.

" She might not want to be in your gang", said Finnick, moving closer to Cate.

" Are you going to join the Careers?", Cato asked Cate, " Just remember this: if you don't then your likely to die within a few days".

" Are you threatening her?", asked Finnick, his eyes flashing dangerously.

" If I am, what are you going to do about it? I'm going to be in the arena with her and you aren't", sneered Cato, hitting a sore spot.

Finnick was furious, but he just managed to keep himself calm.

" So what's the answer?", Cato asked Cate.

Cate looked into Cato's ice blue eyes and shivered. Everything hung on her answer. Cate's eyes flickered to Finnick for guidance, but he gave none. He didn't want her to join the Careers, but that was only because he hated Cato and didn't much like the look of the district 1 male and the vicious-looking district 2 female either. If joining the Careers would get Cate past the first few days, then Finnick wanted her to join them.

" Yes", said Cate, glancing at Finnick to see his reaction. He betrayed no emotion. Her choice was probably for the best.

Cato grinned. " Sorted. I'll tell the others, don't worry", he said. But Cate felt worry settle in her stomach like snow.

" Everyone in their carriages, please", shouted someone.

" I'll see you around", said Cato, " you'll be hanging around with us from now on, Cate", he added, shooting a look of distaste at Finnick, who muttered something under his breath which sounded suspiciously like " fuck you".

Cato strode away and Finnick looked at Cate.

" You look beautiful", he said, carrying on with what he was going to say before Cato interrupted.

Cate smiled.

" Let me escort you to your carriage", said Finnick in a gentlemanly-like way.

" Finnick. It's fine: I'm sure I can manage", said Cate, " It's only, like, 10 steps away from here", she laughed.

Everyone else had got into their carriages and were looking at Cate and Finnick. Many girls had a look of pure jealousy on their faces and the boys looked on with interest.

" No, I insist", he said Finnick. He wanted to show Cato that he was not going to let him steal Cate from him. Cato looked on with his cold blue eyes as Finnick escorted Cate to the steps of her carriage and helped her up, kissing her hand, which made her smile prettily. Finnick shot a smirk at Cato as he stepped away from the carriage and whispered something in Cate's ear. She nodded and stood next to Tyler. Cato glared at him.

The signal came Cate and Tyler's carriage, the first carriage in the line, moved forward with a jolt.

**A/N Did you like it? Review. Do you think that Cate should have joined the Careers? Do you prefer Finnick or Cato? Do you think Cate will get on well with Clove and Glimmer, or will she hate them? The dress? Like it/ hate it?THE KISS? Tellmewhatyouthink! **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N **Enjoy. I know it's been a while but there are GCSEs to do! Hope there aren't too many mistakes. This one is ridiculously long, which makes up for it being a little long coming. It's good, I promise. I invite you to review as usual.**

The gates swung open to reveal the heaving crowd and a long stretch of smooth tiles which the horses would pull the chariots down. Cate's heart hammered in her chest, but that was soon drowned out by the loud roaring of the audience who were ecstatic to see them. Many people were pointing at Cate, in her beautiful dress and people were throwing flowers, especially roses, like the one Cate had in her hair. What Cate hadn't foreseen was the fact that her dress, treated with chemicals to make it glow, glowed even more when the wind rushed past it. As the chariots gained speed, the wind increased and her dress dazzled the crowd with its powerful glow. Tyler grabbed her hand and raised it in the air, causing the crowd to scream in wonder and excitement.

After the horses stopped, President Snow same onto the platform and cleared his throat. Cate didn't listen to his little speech: he couldn't justify the fact that she was going into the Hunger Games.

First to enter and the last to leave, Cate and Tyler's chariot soon left the stadium amidst the cheering of the crowd.

Five minutes later, most people had gone off to their private apartments. Cate couldn't deny she was excited to see hers, but she knew she would only have it for a few days. She stroked to black, glossy stallion, which had reliably pulled their chariot. She left the courtyard, if that's what it was and went up a set of metal stairs, thankful that she was not wearing heels: she couldn't walk in those things.

Suddenly she heard a rip and there was a hole in her dress- it had got caught on the stairs. Luckily it was only small.

" Awww shit", swore Cate. " Cinna's going to kill me".

She heard a voice behind her and knew immediately who it was.

" Well if Cinna doesn't, you'll die in the arena anyway", said Cato with his trademark smirk.

" Says who?", said Cate, challenging him to say any more.

" Me", he replied simply.

" Oh, I guess the alliance is off then?", said Cate sharply.

" No, you misunderstand me. I didn't say I would kill you, just that you'll die somehow because I'm going to win this thing", said Cato.

" What if you die? Ever consider that possibility?", asked Cate sarcastically.

" I considered it, then I was like... let me see... no", replied Cato equally sarcastic.

" Whatever", mumbled Cate.

" So are you still with us?", asked Cato as they reached the door to the main corridor.

Cate nodded. Cato and Cate went through the door and began to walk in separate directions, but Cato called Cate's name and she turned around.

" What?", she replied.

" There's a meeting downstairs at nine tonight for all the Careers. Be there", he advised.

" Fine", replied Cate, as if it was a challenge.

Cato nodded and walked away.

After dinner Cate excused herself from the table and went to her luxurious room. Someone knocked.

" Come in", said Cate.

It was Finnick. He closed the door behind him and stretched out on her soft, double bed. Cate went over to the mirror at the dressing table and got a tissue. She wiped off the lipstick that she had been wearing at the chariot procession. She took off the silver necklace that had been wearing and looked down at the beautiful dress that she should have taken off a while ago, but couldn't undo the back. She glanced her eye-makeup. She wiped the gold eye- shadow off, but couldn't be bothered to remove the eye-liner or mascara. Finnick watched her. She picked the red rose out of her persistent ringlets, wishing her hair could just be straight again. Though she comforted herself with the fact that the ringlets would be mostly gone by tomorrow morning. Though tomorrow morning seemed a long long way away: she had to sleep with Cato. She drifted over to the wardrobe and pulled out a night dress. It was really short and silky and hot pink. Honestly a slutty combination. Her distaste for the garment must have showed on her face as Finnick chuckled.

" If they think I'm wearing that...", she muttered.

She flicked through a number of similar nighties until she came to an ankle length one. It was silky white, and flowing, with a low, v- shaped neckline and an elasticated waist which emphasised the hips. ' At least it's ankle length', she thought. She took it off the hanger and put it aside.

" Can you just undo the zip at the back of this dress?", aske Cate, perching on the bed in front of Finnick.

" Sure", he said, sliding down the zip, taking perhaps a little longer than he needed to. She felt his hand brush her back- just for a millisecond, but it was enough to make her shiver.

Cate stood up and went to the bathroom, slipping out of her white lace dress and into the silky, white, ankle- length nightie. She could finally breathe. She folded up the dress that Cinna had made, neatly. She breezed back into her room. Finnick let out a laugh.

" What?", asked Cate, wondering what he was laughing at.

" Turns out that nightie isn't much better than the others", said Finnick.

Cate looked down at the nightie she had put on. It was practically see through. She hadn't noticed when she had put it on in the dim bathroom.

" What the fuck? Don't the capitol people have any sense of decency? This is ridiculous", she said angrily.

She pulled the dress up over her head and dumped it on the floor, regardless of the fact that she was only in her bra and pants and Finnick Odair was there. 'He could have seen most of it through the dress anyway' she thought.

Finnick's eyes were wide. God she was fit. He tried not to stare as she went over to the wardrobe again, but in her underwear.

She pulled a short, green nightie and slipped it over her head. It was very short, but at least it wasn't transparent. The colour suited her well.

" So how was your day? ", asked Finnick.

" Fine. The dress was awesome. But I have to go downstairs to meet with Cato and whoever else is in the Careers", said Cate bitterly. She would have preferred to be tucked up in bed.

" Yeah?", said Finnick.

" Yeah, Cato wanted to discuss tactics, I think", said Cate.

" How was your day?", she asked, to keep him off the topic and because she was genuinely interested to know.

" It was crap", said Finnick.

" Why?"

" I had a client today and she offered me 1 million to sleep with her, so I couldn't say no. But she was, like, twice my age", said Finnick.

Cate's heart broke for him. " I'm so sorry Finnick. Here's me messing about with what kind of nightie I'm going to wear and you've had an awful day", she said. She gave him a hug. " Don't feel pity for me. I'm not about to play the Hunger Games, am I?", said Finnick softly.

Cate's eyes welled with tears which she was determined not to spill.

" Finnick. I don't want to- I- want you", Cate choked, tears spilling from her eyes. Finnick hugged her tight.

" Shhh, it's ok", said Finnick.

Cate took a few more seconds of drinking in his lovely sent before she pulled back, wiping her eyes.

" I better go to that meeting", said Cate, sniffing, and checking that her crying hadn't smudged her make-up.

" Yeah, well be careful what you say and don't trust them. Don't fall into their traps", said Finnick. " I'm going to go and check on Tyler. After all, he is my tribute".

Cate nodded and hurried downstairs to the common room. She was a bit late. She felt nervous and faltered a moment before pushing open the heavy, oak door and entering the modern, spacious room. Her eyes scanned around the group, who were all looking at her. There was Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer and the boy from district eight. It was quite a glanced around and was happy to see that Clove and Glimmer were also forced to wear a short silky nightie, however Glimmer had chosen the shortest on the rail and the one that was hot pink. ' Slut', thought Cate, not unfairly, as Glimmer was currently sitting on the arm of Cato's chair, batting her eyelashes at him. Clove just looked bored and Marvel was currently checking Cate out. The boy from eight just looked a bit uncomfortable.

" Oh, we thought you were too scared to come", said Cato, as Cate let the door slam behind her and chose a seat on the edge of the group, by Clove.

Everyone waited for Cate's response.

" I was talking to Finnick", said Cate, the truth slipping out of her mouth before she could stop it. She needed to be more careful.

" Ha, Finnick Odair? More likely you were shagging him", retorted Glimmer, sassily.

This caused Cato and Marvel to laugh, much to Glimmer's delight.

" I said", said Cate, her voice low with anger, " I was talking to him".

" Well, I would've shagged him if I were you, he's so fucking fit", said Glimmer, oblivious to Cate's anger.

" Well I'm not you, thank god", said Cate, earning a scowl from Glimmer and a chuckle from the others, excepting Clove, who's mouth just twitched slightly in amusement.

" Well, if it helps, I wouldn't want to be you either", retorted Glimmer childishly.

" It doesn't help, so shut up. I'm tired and I want to get this over with so I can go to bed", said Cate, not knowing where her confidence was coming from.

" Okay", said Cato, obviously in control, " is there anything anyone wants to say in particular?".

There was silence.

" Who's he and why's he here?", said Glimmer, pointing at the boy from eight, rudely and making him look even more nervous.

" He's part of the team", said Cato. Cate noticed that he didn't even say the boy's name.

" Why, though? I get why Cate's here: she's hot. But him?", said Marvel.

"Hey! I'm not saying I'm hot, but If that's why I'm here then I'm out", said Cate, looking expectantly at Cato.

Cato looked amused. " No, don't get excited, you're not here because of that. It's because I've seen you training before and you're pretty good. You're quite hot as well though", he added to annoy her.

" When did you see me train? I've never seen you before the Games", said Cate, confused.

"I was granted permission to do some weaponry training in the Capitol and I was working with the swords. I saw you at the archery station and at the knife throwing station. You were good. You're not that strong, but I imagine you're good with a range of weapons, considering you train regularly, and I saw your name on the leader's board for the fastest runners. You were like eight from the top", said Cato neutrally, displaying Cate's strengths in front of the group. For this Cate was grateful, because if she had the approval of the leader, she had the approval of the rest of the group.

" That's pretty darn good", said Marvel.

" It might make me survive a day or too longer I suppose", said Cate pessimistically.

Cato frowned. " I don't get you. You never talk of winning: you're so negative".

" Yeah", agreed Marvel, " if actually believed in yourself you're more likely to win".

" She won't win", said Clove, " so what's the point of pretending. We all know who's going to win", she said, looking at Cato.

And then the lights cut out, plunging the room into darkness. It was strange because everything in the Capitol seemed to run smoothly. That's why the train crash which had killed Katniss and Peeta had been such a shock. The Capitol was meant to be a utopia. Perfect at the expense of districts 1 to 12. But it seemed that even after getting everything it could possibly need produced by twelve hard-working districts ( though district 1 didn't do much work) the Capitol was still incapable of dealing with something so radical as its electricity supply. The darkness was also strange because everyone was silent. Cate was aware of the fact that she was sitting in darkness with a bunch of other kids trained to kill. And since she had a 1 in 24 chance of winning, and these were the Careers, she would probably be killed by one of them, if she didn't accidentally eat some poisoned berries or starve to death first.

" Well this is great", muttered Clove.

" Just because it's dark it doesn't mean that we can't discuss our tactics", said Cato. " Let's go round and say what our best weapons are. No lies. Glimmer- you go first", said Cato.

Recovering from her sulk at being chosen by Cato she addressed the group in the dark.

" Well", she said with a pause, " I'm good with a bow and fairly good with a spear. I'm fast as well", she added, keen to make a good impression on Cato.

" Okay", said Cato, " Marvel?"

" Well I could beat you all at spear throwing and I'm pretty good with a sword", he said casually, knowing he didn't need to be worried about being kicked out of the team.

There was a pause before the district 8 boy spoke. " I'm good with a spear and I'm a good climber. I shoot straight and I'm ok with knives. I'm pretty good with swords. I know the good berries from the bad ones".

" That's why I chose him", said Cato seriously " He has a good range of things". Cato was really into the Games. He was intent on building a good team.

" I'm good with knives and I'm fast", said Clove. No-one doubted her.

"My mains strengths are knives, bow and arrow and light-weight swords. I'm fairly good with most common weapons I think. I'm fast and I can climb", said Cate, feeling a bit boastful, but telling the truth, " But I'm rubbish at cooking", she said, just to be modest.

" I don't think that'll be a problem", chuckled Cato. It was the first time that Cate had actually heard him chuckle and it was sweet.

The lights flickered on, but Cato's smile had disappeared.

" What's the time?", asked Glimmer.

" Half nine", said Marvel.

The meeting broke up soon afterward and Cate left the common room and went up a floor to reach the door of the plush apartment she shared with Tyler. She tried the door, but it was locked. Tyler must have thought she was already in bed and had locked the door for safety. She banged on the door, but Tyler didn't answer.

' He's probably asleep', she thought.

She swore a bit, before resolving to go back downstairs to the common room and sleep on the sofa there.

As she got to the main ground floor corridor she almost bumped into Glimmer. Cate wondered what had taken Glimmer so long to leave the common room after the meeting had ended.

' She was probably snogging Cato', thought Cate.

" Where are _you _going?", asked Glimmer.

" Me?", said Cate, surprised at Glimmer's rudeness, though she shouldn't have been surprised at all.

" Er- yeah, you. You're the only other person here", said Glimmer with a fake laugh.

" Tyler locked the apartment door and I can't get in so I'm sleeping on the couch in the common room", explained Cate.

Glimmer gave a small laugh.

" How could he not know you were gone?", she said.

Cate was about to reply, but was cut off by Glimmer.

" Why don't you sleep in our apartment? I'm sure Marvel won't mind and there's a spare bed", suggested Glimmer in a strange act of charity. " It'll be more comfortable than the sofa and you'll be needing your sleep for the games", she added.

Cate tried to think of an excuse, but couldn't find one. She couldn't imagine what could go wrong with suggestion. so she decided too take it as a chance to improve relationships between her and Glimmer.

" Okay, thanks", smiled Cate.

Glimmer nodded and lead Cate to her and Marvels' apartment.

" The spare bedroom's over there", said Glimmer, pointing to a polished black door.

" Thanks", said Cate.

The bedroom was exactly like the one in Cate's apartment, but slightly smaller- after all, it was only a spare bedroom. Cate shut the door. It turned out the bedroom had a pair of sliding glass doors hidden by some green velvet curtains, that lead onto a balcony. She opened one door slighty to let some air in when she slept, but closed it immediately when she heard the noise of the night. The Captiol was a 24 hour city: there were expensive night clubbers living it large every single night.

Cate slipped into bed and pulled the cool, clean covers up to her chin and slept.

Cate was totally disorientated when she woke up. It took her a couple of minutes to work out where she was. She was in a spare room in Glimmer's apartment in the Capitol and there were only days left before the games. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 10 minutes before training started. She needed to get back to her room and get changed into her training clothes and have her breakfast. She threw off the covers, not bothering to make the bed and went to the door. She pushed down on the handle and pulled it, but it would not open. She tried several times, but the door was well and truly stuck.

' Great', she thought ' now I'm stuck in here'. Then it dawned on her. Glimmer had locked her in the room so she would miss training.

She sat down on the bed and started to stress out. She was going to kill Glimmer.

" For goodness sake!", she said, giving the door another shove.

Her mind formed a plan and she wandered to the sliding glass doors that lead onto the balcony. She walked right up to the side of the balcony and looked down. It was impossible to climb down there. Then instead she looked across to the balcony that belonged to the room next door. She would be able to jump to it: there was only a small gap between the balconies. Though it was a very long way to the ground. Before she could scare herself with her thoughts, she climbed onto the wall of her balcony and jumped to the next, thanking god when she was safe. She jumped onto the floor of the balcony she was now on and took deep breaths. She wondered who's balcony it was. She really hoped it wasn't Clove's. Clove would be mortified at finding Cate on her balcony early in the morning.

Cate took a deep breath and banged on the glass doors of the balcony. She tried pulling the nightie at its hemline to make it a bit longer, but that just made the neckline even lower, so she straightened it out. She reached up to feel her hair- it still had ringlets in, but they were looser now. When she squinted through the glass she could see someone tall coming towards the glass. ' It can't be Clove's room then', she thought.

She stepped back from the glass as the door slid open. It was Marvel. In his boxers. Cate blushed and Marvel smirked, the way Cato smirked, but just not as sexy. He was still good looking though, and had a sort of six-pack. Marvel looked her up and down hungrily and Cate felt what it was like to be prey, not for the first time in the last couple of days.

" You know, if you were that desperate to see me, you could have just knocked on the door. No need to climb onto my balcony ", joked Marvel. "How did you get here?", said Marvel, leaning casually on the door frame and observing her casually.

" Glimmer locked me in the spare room", said Cate indignantly, "so I just climbed across to this balcony and it happened to be your room", said Cate.

Marvel laughed and Cate's eyes narrowed. " What? So she just dragged you to our apartment and locked you up?", he laughed. " I'm so telling Cato about this".

" No! Tyler accidently locked me out of our apartment, so Glimmer offered to let me sleep in the spare room in her apartment. I thought she was being kind, but it turned out she was a bitch and locked the door while I was asleep so I would miss training today", said Cate in annoyance.

" Yeah, Glimmer was always a competitive bitch", agreed Marvel.

Cate shivered: the cold morning air was getting to her.

" Come in, come in", said Marvel, " it's hotter in here".

" Thanks", said Cate, stepping into his room.

" Anytime", said Marvel.

" You mean anytime in the next few days. One of us will be dead in a week or two", Cate pointed out bluntly.

Marvel shut the glass door.

" That's true", said Marvel, walking right up to her. " So we better make the most of now, right?".

In a flash he was kissing her, his hands gripping her hips, his lips hot and soft. Cate tensed up, and tried to push him away, but he caught her wrists and forced her up against the wall, still kissing her. She kissed him back, because she was too embarrassed to admit that she wasn't in control any more. He was just a bit too strong. She kissed him back hard and thankfully he let go of her wrists, thinking that she wanted to kiss him. She was still against the wall though, with her body pressed hard against his. She wanted to get out. It was not altogether unpleasant, but she would much rather be doing it with Finnick. Marvel's hands travelled up her thighs, making Cate squirm.. She felt herself getting hot and wet. Marvel removed his mouth from hers and Cate thought it might be over, but she had no idea. He started kissing her neck, his hands, dangerously high on her thighs. Cate whimpered involuntarily. She felt sick at the things she was feeling. She pushed Marvel off gently.

" I don't want this", said Cate. " You don't even like me, you don't know me".

Marvell still held her hips, " Come on, Cate, lets just do it. It's your last chance to have fun", said Marvel.

Cate flared up. " My last chance?", she said loudly and angrily in her Johanna Mason voice, "Firstly I don't intend to die in the arena, no matter how invincible you lot think you are, and secondly, have you ever considered that someone else might want me? Y_ou _are not my last chance, and I don't intend to be yours", said Cate, glad to find a good excuse to exit the room, slamming the door behind her.

When she reached the corridor Cate slumped against the wall, sighing. Marvel had just made things a whole lot more difficult. She glanced at clock on the wall- she had less than 5 minutes to be ready for training and she was still in her nightie. She hadn't even seen what she was supposed to wear for training gear. Cate moaned. She then heard footsteps and looked up. It was Cato.

" What _are _you doing?", asked Cato, hands on hips, looking down at Cate.

Cate sighed.

" You know there's about 2 minutes before training starts, right?", said Cato with a frown. " As much as I like it on you, you should be out of your nightie by now", he said.

" It's not my fault that that bitch, Sparkle, or Glimmer, whatever her name is, decided to lock me in her spare room", snapped Cate.

" What?", said Cato in disbelief.

" Yeah she just thought she could lock me in her spare room so I would miss training", said Cate.

Cato's frown dissolved and a broad grin covered his face.

" It's not funny", said Cate.

" It is", said Cato, laughing " Did she drag you to her apartment and lock you up?", he laughed, the same way Marvel had done, finding it equally as funny.

" No! She said I could sleep there because Tyler accidently locked me out of our apartment. Then she locked me in there in the morning, while I was asleep, and went to training", said Cato, clearly annoyed at having to relay the story.

Cato sniggered. " Marvel will love this", said Cato, with glee.

" Marvel already knows", said Cate bitterly. " I had to climb over the balcony to Marvel's balcony to get out".

Cato raised his eyebrows in amusement. " What did he say about that?".

" He just-he said-he", stuttered Cate. " It doesn't matter", mumbled Cate.

" What did he say?", persisted Cato.

Cate shook her head, " nothing".

Cato's brow furrowed. He knew there was something wrong. He knew what Marvel was like and all kind of thing popped into Cato's head. Images of Marvel and Cate. For some reason he was desperate for Cate to confirm that nothing happened. Because if Marvel liked a girl, he could be very persistent.

" Tell me", commanded Cato.

Cate stood up and drew herself to her full height. " He kissed me and told me that he was my last chance to have fun and I told him no", said Cate, breathing deeply.

Cato eyes widened momentarily in surprise, but he soon recovered. After all, this was Marvel.

" You tell your Career friends if they pull of any more tricks like this, they'll have a knife in their backs before they have a chance to do it to me. Any more tricks and I'm through with our team and I'll be hunting you all to the best of my ability and that, as we have discussed, is something to be feared", growled Cate, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Cato was slightly taken aback.

" I'll make sure they behave, don't worry", said Cato gruffly.

" Right now, it's them that should be worrying", snapped Cate, walking off.

Cate got her apartment jut as Tyler was walking out of it, dressed in his training gear. He was wearing a black top with a red stripe and black trousers.

" Next time, leave the door unlocked", said Cate as she brushed past him in annoyance.

Tyler's mouth fell open in surprise, but Cate had no time for civility. She rushed to her room and pulled on the training clothes that had been left on the bed. They were the same as Tyler's, except the trousers were more like leggings, clinging to her legs. The top was also suited to the feminine body.

Cate tied her hair back in a high ponytail, teasing out some hair at the front, to give the style more volume. She went to the bathroom and grabbed make-up wipes, removing the make-up from yesterday. She quickly applied some matt powder, needing no foundation as her skin was perfect anyway. She swiped on some lip-gloss before carefully applying eyeliner, mascara and some 'moon sand' eye-shadow that Cinna had given to her as it suited her. She brushed her teeth for two minutes, before gulping down some tap water and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. She left the apartment and took the lift to the ground floor, nerves building inside her. She was about 15 minutes late for training already. ' They', whoever they were weren't going to be pleased.

When she go to the ground floor she was glad she had been to the training centre was from the visits with her mum, otherwise she would have been lost. When she burst through the training room door, all the tributes were crowded round an instructor and they all turned to look at her. Cate didn't apologize: it wasn't her choice to take part in the games.

" Next time, Mason, make sure you're on time, otherwise I'll have to get the peacekeepers to escort you here", said the instructor, who dark-skinned, bright woman in her late twenties.

All of the Careers, apart from the boy from eight, could barely conceal their laughter. Glimmer stood close to Cato and was giggling infuriatingly. Cate was tempted to make a scene with Glimmer, but decided not to because the head game-maker and several Capitol representatives were watching the proceedings from comfortable seats in an elevated alcove in the wall.

The instructor continued with what she was saying as the tributes looked at each other, judging who was weak and who was strong before the training had even started. " ...10% of you will die from natural causes... don't just grab a sword if you

It started after a few minutes of the instructor talking about rules and regulations and explaining the stations. The crowd of 24 dispersed and Cate saw Tyler go towards the sword -fighting section. Cate jogged over to him and stopped him.

" Don't go to the big weapon stations in front of the other tributes and the head game-maker if you can't use the weapons", she advised. " Cato is going to own the sword section, and you don't want to be is opponent".

Tyler nodded and went over to the edible food workshop, where Rue, the 12 year-old from district 11 was listening to the old woman at the station. She looked up when Tyler arrived and smiled shyly at him. He smiled kindly back and sat down next to her.

Cate stood by the sword station and scanned the room, wondering why Cato hadn't yet come over. She would have thought he would jump at the chance ton show off his sword skills. Then she noticed the Careers crowded by the spear-throwing station, watching Marvel throwing spears. Each spear hit the dummy dead centre, even the ones furthest away. Cate shivered. Those dummies were representatives of tributes. Marvel through the last spear perfectly and looked up for the team's approval. Clove nodded, Glimmer clapped, drawing the attention of some of the other tributes and Cato complimented Marvel, who grinned widely at the praise. He glanced over to Cate to see if she had watched him and smirked triumphantly when he saw her look away quickly. The boy from eight had paled at Marvel's deadly skill and several of the other tributes were talking worried amongst themselves.

The supervisor at the sword station, a short, chiselled man with a moustache, tapped Cate on the shoulder and she whipped round, feeling tense.

" Did you want to practice at the sword station?", he said, looking at her dubiously. He reminded Cate of the shopkeepers in jewel or perfume shops , who kept their eye on lingering children with the knowledge that the children would not have enough money to buy their products. He thought she couldn't use a sword.

"Yeah", said Cate.

" Alright then", said the trainer, still sounding unsure, " go and pick a sword from over there".

Cate went over to the sword rack and picked out a the one that was second to last on the rack: the second lightest sword. She twirled it in her and experimentally. The swords were made from plastic and were weighted inside to make handling it realistic. After all, the Capitol didn't want the tributes cutting each other up before they could see it on TV.

" So do you want me to try and fight me and then I'll tell you what to improve, or do you want to go against one of the other tributes?", asked the man.

" Erm-"

" Why don't you fight me?", said Cato from behind, making Cate's heart drop in her stomach, " and that way we can learn each others strengths and weaknesses . After all, we're going to be working as a team for a good part of the Games".

Cate turned around. Marvel, Glimmer and Clove were there as well. She couldn't exactly say no- she would be a coward if she did. Cato had a smirk on his face, as did the others.

"Fine", said Cate reluctantly. " Sword's your favourite weapon, right?", asked Cate nervously as Cato chose a heavy weight sword.  
"Yep", he said, popping the 'p'.

" Good luck, Cato", chirped Glimmer, making it obvious who she wanted to win.

" I think it's Cate that needs good luck", joked Marvel, making Cato bark out a laugh and Cate glare at Marvel. He wasn't even embarrassed that he had tried to kiss her.

Cate and Cato followed the instructor onto a spacious platform, the others watching closely.

Cato flexed his arm to inspect the fake sword blade and his muscles rippled impressively. Cate tried not to stare. He was so well built. So strong and fit. She had a feeling that the fight would not go well for her.

They stood opposite each other, ready to fight. Cate was tense, whereas Cato was relaxed. Cate held her sword at the ready, but Cato held his loosely in his hand.

" Now you know the rules", said the instructor. " If one of you gets hurt then you can say 'mercy' if you want to stop the fight. This means you loose, but it also means the other person has to stop attacking you and it's game over. I know you lot have big egos and lots of pride but take my advice. Look after yourself. If it's hurting then just say 'mercy'. Don't make it harder for yourselves and drag it out. You want to be in good shape for the arena".

Cate nodded, but Cato just grinned in anticipation. Adrenaline was coursing through Cate's veins and her heart was beating like hell.

" Are you sure you want such a small sword against one that size?", asked the instructor, again dubious.

Cate nodded.

" She probably can't handle the bigger ones", taunted Cato winking at Cate, making Glimmer laugh and Marvel smirk. It took Cate a few seconds to recognise the euphemism for something much ruder.

" So immature", sighed Cate.

" Whoever wins gets one request that the other person has to obey", said Marvel.

" Yeah, that gives you something to fight for", said Clove, " because you don't know what the other person might request".

" Okay", agreed Cato confidently, " whoever wins can request something of the other that they _have _to do".

" Fine", said Cate. It was not fine.

" Okay, when you're ready", said the instructor.

Cato's taunting smile remained on his face as he took a few steps towards Cate. She responded by taking a few steps back. He continued to advance on her: he was her predator. She was scared, but kept a neutral face. However for every step Cato took towards her she took one back, until she reached the edge of the platform. He raised his sword and Cate hurriedly step off the platform, gaining a few derisive laughs from Marvel, Glimmer and Clove.

" Come on princess, you can't do that. You're meant to fight me", said Cato with a soft laugh. He was enjoying himself. He lowered his sword and held out his hand to help Cate back onto the platform. She ignored his hand and got back up there. When she had gained her balance she took a tentative swing at Cato. He blocked it with ease. Cate swung again, a bit harder. again, he blocked it with ease. This happened a few times.

" Come on 2, stop playing with her", said the instructor, sure that Cato could easily win " pretend you're in the Games".

" Do you want me to stop playing with you?", asked Cato casually as he blocked another one of her swings.

" I like it this way", said Cate. She stepped up her game. She aimed a quick jab at his stomach, which caught him by surprise. It wouldn't have killed him, but it would have cut him.

" Nice one", said the instructor, surprised at the girls display of skill.

" Come on Cato", called Glimmer, " get her".

Cato needed no further encouragement. His smirk faded and he swung his sword at her hard. She dodged it easily. He did a few more swings, which Cate barely dodged.

" You're actually ok at this, princess", said Cato as he blocked a swing from Cate.

Cato forced her back, hitting her sword with a hard clang, which almost knocked the sword from her hand every time. She had to stop him from driving her to the edge, so she met his sword with more strength than Cato thought she had. She tried with all her might to stop Cato pushing her back and it paid off, but soon they were engaged in fierce combat which was slowly draining Cate's energy. The instructor was impressed with both tributes and so were the other tributes, who had gathered around to watch. Tyler and Rue were cheering Cate, while the Careers cheered Cato. Cate got a blow on her hip which made her double over in pain, as Cato swung hard. She recovered just in time to duck under the blade the next time.

" Come on Cate", encouraged Tyler.

Cato got a hard jab in the stomach, which made him swear, but he caught Cate on the arm with his sword and she staggered away from him, her eyes watering in pain. She was going to have bruises tomorrow. Cato came towards her, breathing heavily. She dodged his swing and almost caught him in the ribs, but he blocked just in time. He started hacking his sword against hers, two hands on the handle for extra strength, and her sword nearly fell from her sweaty palm.

" I must admit", muttered Marvel, " I thought she would be done for by now, but she's pretty good".

" Cato's being nice to her", said Glimmer sulkily , " he could get her if he really wanted".

The word 'nice' didn't come to Cate's mind as she received as harsh blow to the cheek, which snapped her head to the side.

Cate cried out in pain, but wasn't about to surrender.

" You okay, princess?", asked Cato in triumphant tone. " Want to give up?".

" That hurt", said Cate accusingly, fingering her stinging cheek and backing away slowly.

He struck at her again, but she blocked it and somehow tripped him. He fell to the floor and she looked down at him triumphantly, pointing her sword at his throat.

She was about to begin her winning speech, when he grabbed the plastic blade of the sword and pulled it sharply, causing Cate to fall on top of him. He threw aside her sword and rolled Cate over, so he was straddling her, and put his blade against her throat to stop her from moving.

" I win", said Cato, simply.

There were cheers from the crowd ( no guesses as to who from), but Cate objected.

" This is not fair", she said loudly. " If that was a real sword then you wouldn't have been able to touch the blade".

" That's true", said the instructor, nodding.

" Cato still won though", said Marvel.

Cato pressed the blade hard against Cate's windpipe, making her choke for air.

" Stop it!", she choked.

" Say ' Mercy' and I'll stop", replied Cato.

" Then you'll win and that's not fair", she said.

" Say it", he commanded.

Cate struggled hard against him, but Cato just sat on her and watched her struggle, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Cate stopped struggling and looked into his eyes, begging him quietly with her eyes.

" Mercy", she whispered finally.

" Sorry didn't catch that", crowed Cato, making causing the Careers to laugh.

" Mercy", she said loudly in annoyance.

Cato got off Cate and offered to help her up. Much to Cato's surprise she accepted his help and they got to their feet.

Cate didn't feel embarrassed: she'd fought well, in fact she'd gained a lot of respect.

" You fought well", said Cato.

Cate mumbled something inaudible.

" What's your request then?", Clove asked Cato.

" Oh yes, my request. I had forgotten", said Cato with a smirk.

'Oh no', thought Cate.

" Give me time to think about it", said Cato. The others nodded.

" We're going to the knife-throwing station", said Clove, " coming?".

Cate nodded numbly, following Cato.

" So Clove, show them your skills", offered Cato.

With a small smile, Clove picked up several black-handled knives and threw them carefully at the targets. Each one thudded into a bulls- eye. She would be extremely dangerous in the arena. The Careers nodded and complimented her. Her knife throwing was immaculate.

" Cate, your turn", challenged Cato.

Cate confidently picked up some knives, glancing at Cato.

They all stared at her intently ready to judge her.

Cate started safe and flicked a knife at a close target, hitting dead centre. They were very impressed and Cato nodded, crossing his arms. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief as she picked up four knives at once and flung them in quick succession at the furthest possible targets, hitting bulls-eye easily.

" That's amazing", said Marvel, looking at Cate with more respect.

Glimmer was keen to show what she could do, and Clove was a bit pissed that there was a knife thrower as good as her.

" Let's go to the archery", said Glimmer.

As they got closer, Cate recognised the district 8 from the Career pack.

" Let's see you shoot, then", Glimmer challenged the boy.

He shot at one of the closer targets and only just hit it: his hands were shaking. Cate felt pity for him.

" Well that was crap", said Marvel, meanly.

Glimmer giggled and nudged Marvel, obviously flirting, " You're so harsh, Marvel".

Marvel turned his attention to his sexy district partner, " It's true", he said, looking Glimmer up and down hungrily.

" I- archery's not my strong point", stuttered the district 8 boy.

" Clearly", said Cato in a board voice. " Hey, Glimmer, you're an archer, aren't you?".

" Yeah", she said.

" Go on then", said Cato.

Glimmer flounced forward, brushing past Cato. She grabbed a sleek-looking black handled bow and twanged the string, making a show of fitting an arrow to it and sticking her chest out too much. When she finally let the string go, the arrow hit a close target, just outside bulls-eye.

" Not bad", said Cato, smiling at Glimmer. She lapped up the praise. It was not amazing, but Cato couldn't shoot to save his life, so he wasn't about to judge. Cate, however was.

" I reckon I could do better", said Cate, just because she hated Glimmer.

" Oh really? Prove it", said Glimmer haughtily.

" Oh yeah, you're an archer too", said Cato casually.

Cate put her hand out for the bow and Glimmer thrust it into her hands moodily, suspecting that Cate would beat her. Cate had fitted an arrow to the bow in a flash and it was lodged into the furthest target, in bulls-eye.

The few hours training had been productive and Cate had made a good impression on the Careers and the Captiol representatives, who had been watching from their elevated seats. They had done a few compulsory challenges which Cate had completed impressively, and when there was 20 minutes left, Cate decided to brake away from the Careers and find Tyler, hoping no-one would notice. But Cato's eyes followed her, even as he slashed the head off several dummies with worrying ease. Cate wandered past the other tributes, watching two boys fighting viciously with clubs. She jumped as Thresh, Rue's tall, dark, strong district partner threw a huge weight and it smashed into a spear rack. He seemed a nice enough guy, but something to fear in the arena. Cate saw Foxface, the 17 year old ginger girl from district 5, playing some kind of multiple choice survival game with on a large touchscreen. She was pretty good. Not a bad ally. Cate spotted Tyler on the rope tying station- he was the only one there. Cate sidled up to him.

" How long have you been here, Tyler?", asked Cate, watching him tie a tricky knot in a coarse rope.

" 'bout an hour", he mumbled, concentrating.

" Do you want to try some knife throwing with me?", she offered.

" Yeah, let me just finish this", he said.

" You okay, Tyler?", asked Cate.

" What do you think?", said Tyler coldly. He wasn't usually like this.

" Tyler?"

" Cate, it's ok for you. I've seen you with the Careers. You have a good chance of winning. But me? I'll probably die in the bloodbath", he said bitterly.

"No!", protested Cate, " I'm not going to let that happen!".

" It's not up to you to look after me. If anything I should be looking after you. But I'm rubbish at all of this and you know that. But the worse thing is, Finnick can't even ask me to look after you for him, because I can't. I'm useless and I'm going to make sure I die in the arena so that I won't be a burden to you" said Tyler.

Cate was speechless for a moment. She sat down next to him.

" Tyler", she said. " If you weren't here I wouldn't have even got this far. I swear. I would have flipped by now, but you've kept me going".

" Yeah, that really helped last night, didn't it, locking you out of our apartment? I'm such an idiot", said Tyler.

" It _did _help. Because if you hadn't have accidently locked me out, I wouldn't know what a backstabbing bitch Glimmer is, because she wouldn't have locked me in her spare room", laughed Cate, putting her arm round Tyler's shoulders.

Cato watched them with a frown from across the room.

" You heard about that, right?", asked Cate.

"Yeah", said Tyler with a small smile.

" Come on. I'll teach you how to throw knives", said Cate, getting up.

Tyler followed Cate across the room and looked up as Cato strode towards them, looking stormy. He couldn't help but admire the boy's body, though, discreetly of course.

" Cate", he said.

She looked up.

"Yeah?"

" We just wanted to double check that you are with _us _and not your district partner in the arena", he said, looking at Tyler with clear dislike.

" About that", said Cate, " can Tyler join 'us'?", she asked, waiting intently for an answer.

Cato frowned and looked Tyler up and down with clear distaste.

" No", he said with finality, "we've got enough on the team".

" Please", said Cate, not willing to beg, but willing to push.

" I don't want to be with them Cate", said Tyler, " I told you, I'm going alone".

Cate felt hurt " No you're not, you're coming with me", she said, has if she telling a unwilling child to hold her hand while she crossed the road.

" I'm sure he can look after himself", said Cato, " or at least I hope for his sake he can", he smirked dangerously.

Tyler sighed: she was making him look weak, though of course she didn't mean to.

" I can and I will", said Tyler, " Cate, I'm want to be alone in the arena. I don't need you". He knew the words stung her, but it was for her own good. She didn't need him tagging around after him. She would have enough trouble with the Careers as it was.

Tyler walked away and Cate swore.

" What the fuck Tyler?", she said quietly.

" Looks like he doesn't want you. He's stupid to reject your help- he needs it", said Cato.

' Great', thought Cate, ' now Cato thinks Tyler's weak, and they go for the weak ones first'.

Cato could see Cate was upset, but he wasn't about to deal with it.

" Let's just throw some spears", he suggested, in a way that sounded like the activity might comfort her.

To Cate's surprise, it did. She threw spears well, but did not always hit dead centre.

Cate and Cato spent the last fifteen minutes throwing spears, being very competitive, but laughing if it went wrong. And Cato laughed properly, not one of his dangerous smirks or his derisive chuckles. It was the first fun Cate had had in ages.

Everyone stopped for lunch and Cate helped the silent Capitol servants to tidy away the weapons, once everyone had gone. Then the servants left and she was alone in the training room.

Cate walked over to the spear throwing section. Cato had been right. She could never quite hit the one furthest away dead centre. Resolutely, she grabbed a spear from the nearest spear rack and strode over to the target.

She raised a spear and drew it back, the tip glinting in the white electric lights. Suddenly she felt a hand on her waist from behind and felt someone up close to her. Her spear clattered to the ground as she whipped around and found herself face to face with Cato and his dreamy blue eyes. She was so glad it was not Marvel, she almost kissed him, but instead she let a smile spread onto her face.

Cato liked her smile. When he had seen her smile at Finnick before the chariot procession , he had wanted to be Finnick Odair, and that was a big sacrifice to make.

Cato smiled back and bent down to pick up her spear, and when he straightened out he was closer to her. They were inches apart. Cate's mind was exploding with thoughts.

Cato gave her the spear and she took it distractedly.

" Thanks", she whispered, not sure why she was whispering.

A/N** Hope you enjoyed it. Please, please, please review because I sacrifice my GCSE revision time to do this and your reviews make me happy. This took me hours, so review!**


End file.
